Error imperdonable
by McCormick Girl
Summary: La crisis se había desatado. Sakura comenzaba hacer sus jugadas. Hinata estaba embarazada y Naruto no sabe que va a ser padre. Y... ¿Que tiene que ver Sasuke en la historia? Solo se sabía una cosa y era que muchos problemas llegarían. NaruHina. UA.
1. Error

**Hola, este es mi primer NaruHina y no estaba muy segura de subirlo... por que no se si les guste o no :/, en fin, al final me decidí, y aquí estoy.**

* * *

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**1.E**rror

Hinata Hyūga se encontraba sentada en su cama leyendo unos apuntes para un examen que pronto tendría para el instituto y no quería sacar una mala calificación, claro que no.

Su concentración fue rota cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Se levantó y fue abrir la puerta.

—Hanabi-chan. —sonrió levemente—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hinata, se me había olvidado decirte que llamó una amiga tuya.

— ¿Amiga?

—Si, no recuerdo el nombre… pero, dijo algo así como… que la llamaras, o algo así.

—Esta bien… —respondió dudosa—. ¿no recuerdas nada? —preguntó esperanzada para que su hermana le dijera algo. ¿A quien llamaría si no sabía siquiera el nombre de quien la llamó?

—Deja recordar… —respondió Hanabi poniéndose una mano en el mentón en un intento de recordar—. ¿Sabura? ¿Sagura?

— Quizás… ¿Sakura? —preguntó Hinata.

— ¡Eso! —exclamó la pequeña hermana de Hinata—. Pero no recuerdo el apellido.

—No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, ya se quien me llamó, muchas gracias.

—De nada, debo ir a estudiar—dijo la pequeña y se retiró del lugar.

Hinata prosiguió a cerrar la puerta.

Buscó su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche que tenia al lado de su cama y marcó el número de Sakura.

— _¡Hinata! —exclamó la voz de la otra línea—. ¡Es que al fin me llamas, mujer!_

—S-Sakura-san lo siento mucho, ¿Qué sucede?

—_Te dire después, ¿Puedes venir a la casa de Ino? Ahí te dire lo que sucede ¿Puedes?_

—C-Claro. V-Voy e-enseguida.

— _¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos! —expresó Sakura cortando la llamada._

Hinata dio un leve suspiro y se arregló un poco antes de salir. Sakura era su amiga hace tiempo, e incluso tenia un grupo de amigas: Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Se supone que no debía tartamudear con ellas pero… aun asi lo hacía, no es que no se sintiera comoda con ellas, es solo que no podía evitarlo.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, Hinata comenzó a pensar que es lo que quería decirle Sakura. ¿Sería una buena o mala noticia? Negó con la cabeza, no sabría que querría decirle hasta que ella llegara y Sakura le dijera. ¿Para que calentarse la cabeza antes de tiempo? Pensaba ella.

Cuando menos lo esperaba el autobús llegó y ella se subió rápidamente. Pagó su pasaje y se dirigió a sentarse a uno de los asientos que estaban completamente vacio. Decidió encender su mp3 y se puso los audífonos para escuchar algo de música. Cerró sus ojos y esperó que el autobús se dirigiera cerca de donde vivía Yamanaka Ino.

...

— ¿Crees que Hina llegue pronto? —preguntó Ino comiendo unos dulces.

—Claro, seguro llegará pronto—Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Oigan… —la voz de Tenten les hizo poner atención—. ¿Ustedes creen que ella quiera ir?

—Pues… —murmuraron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

—Yo creo que si. —dijo Sakura sonriendo con felicidad.

— ¡Si yo también! —exclamó Ino emocionada—. ¡Ya quiero que llegue para decirle!

—Si no quiere… —susurró Tenten ganándose las miradas molestas de Ino y Sakura—. ¡Podemos convencerla! ¿No?

—Sip—dijeron Sakura e Ino con una gran sonrisa.

….

—Bienvenida, Hinata-sama—una de las sirvientas de Ino —Cabe decir que Ino proviene de una familia adinerada—le hizo una reverencia.

—Ah… H-Hola. —saludó nerviosamente haciendo una reverencia—. N-No necesitas ser tan formal…

—Jeje, claro, pero debo hacerlo, usted es la amiga de Ino-sama—la sirvienta le sonrió—. Por favor, Hinata-sama, sígame por aquí.

—Hmm… esta bien… —le respondió la Hyuga nerviosamente ¿Para que rayos tanta formalidad? Ella no era la realeza ni nada de eso…

La sirvienta de Ino Yamanaka le guió hacia la habitación donde estaba Ino y las demás chicas, Hinata solo atinó a seguirla.

—Aquí es—le dijo amablemente—. Buena suerte, Hinata-sama—y con una reverencia se marchó del lugar.

—Claro… —murmuró dudosa. Delicadamente comenzó a tocar la puerta para que alguien le abriera.

— _¡Ya llegó! —Hinata escuchó la voz de Ino adentro de la habitación._

— ¡Hina! —Haruno abrió la puerta y se le abalanzó para abrazarla—. ¡Al fin llegas!

—S-Sakura-san…

—Nada de "Sakura-san"—le regañó Sakura frunciendo el ceño y deshaciendo el abrazo para tomarla por los hombros—. ¡Soy tu amiga! Debes decirme Sakura solamente—Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo siento…

— ¡Ya, ya! —exclamó alegremente—. Ven, entra, que las chicas y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

— ¡H-Hai…! —Hinata tartamudeó nerviosa sintiendo el leve empujón que le daba Sakura para que entrara a la habitación.

— ¡Hinata! —gritaron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

—Eh… Hola chicas —Hinata sonrió levemente.

— ¡Siéntate! —dijo Sakura en un tono emocionado.

— ¿Oh? E-Esta bien…

—Hina… —comenzó a hablar Ino en un tono emocionado—. Quiero que asistas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, esta noche. Las chicas me dijeron que esta era tu primera fiesta, así que me alegra ser la primera persona que te invite a una fiesta.

— ¿U-Una fiesta? —preguntó dudosa. Negó levemente con la cabeza—. N-No c-creo que sea buena idea…

— ¡Si! Es una buena idea, la pasaras bien—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

— ¡Vamos Hina! Hazlo por mí—rogó Ino haciendo un puchero—. Es la fiesta de mi cumpleaños…

—P-Pero I-Ino-san… tu cumpleaños e-es en una semana.

—Si, pero mi papá no va a estar esta noche y yo quiero hacer una fiesta a lo grande—explicó frunciendo el ceño—. Por favor Hina, hazlo por mí. —pidió la chica rubia mirándola fijamente haciendo sentir nerviosa a Hinata.

—Esta bien… —asintió finalmente cerrando los ojos—. ¿E-Esta n-noche verdad? —preguntó tartamudeando como era habitual. Las tres chicas asintieron.

….

La fiesta de Ino había llegado y Hinata se encontraba completamente aburrida. Sus amigas se habían ido con sus novios. Tenten con Neji, Ino con Sai y Sakura con Naruto.

—Naruto-kun… —susurró triste viendo como él bailaba alegremente con Sakura. ¿Cuánto había pasado de que se había enamorado perdidamente de Naruto Uzumaki? No lo recordaba. Pero sabía que eran años. AÑOS. Enamorada de Naruto y él… ni cuenta se daba. Ella tampoco se animaba a decírselo.

Lo peor, y lo que más le dolió, es que una de sus mejores amigas, Sakura, era la novia de él. Ella no protestó ni nada de eso, simplemente se conformó con ver la cara de felicidad que tenia Naruto cada vez que estaba con Sakura.

Aún así, Hinata no entendía a Sakura. Según, Ino le dijo, Sakura había tenido una relación amorosa con Sasuke Uchiha pero ellos habían terminado y Sakura había quedado devastada. Aveces en sus adentros pensaba que Sakura era la novia de Naruto en un intento de olvidar a Sasuke, aunque Hinata deseaba que eso no fuera así, Naruto no se merecía ser usado.

Negó con la cabeza levemente y decidió beber algo, quizá bebiendo algún refresco se distraería de su aburrimiento.

….

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Lo primero que vio fue algo borroso, y después se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama. ¿Cama? ¿No se supone que estaba en la fiesta?

Comenzó a alarmarse y empezó a mirar el lugar. Miró un reloj de mesita que estaba en el lugar y divisó que eran las seis y quince minutos de la mañana. ¿Qué había pasado? Si hace unos segundos atrás estaba en la fiesta bebiendo. No recordaba nada ¿Había bebido alcohol sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Se levantó para quedar sentada en la cama haciendo que su horror aumentara más. Estaba desnuda siendo cubierta solo por una fina sabana. Miró rápidamente a la persona que dormía plácidamente al lado de ella.

Cubrió su boca ahogando un grito que quería salir.

¿Quién era?

Naruto Uzumaki.

No era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta lo que había sucedido ahí.

Se había acostado con el **amor **de su vida.

Se había acostado con el **novio** de Sakura, su **amiga**.

* * *

**Bueno, quiero aclarar dos cosas. Lo primero, es porqué el capitulo es tan corto y eso es porque esto es solo el comienzo, si llegara a subir más capítulos, creo que serian más largos.**

**Lo segundo, es porque no está la escena de Naruto y Hinata y el porqué aparecieron juntos, eso será aclarado después.**

**Y eso, no soy de las personas que piden comentarios y eso, pero si les gustó, o quieren darme criticas o no sé, por favor díganmelo. Y si les gustó háganme saber, porque si yo no se si a ustedes les gusta, ¿Porque lo volvería a actualizar? Bueno, eso sería, cuídense y espero que les guste, denle una oportunidad a este fic :). **


	2. Culpa

**¡Hola! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Estoy aquí nuevamente con ese fic, todo dramoso. (Si, dramoso xD) Antes que nada, agradecer por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Se los agradezco mucho. **

**Mil disculpas pero no puedo responder sus reviews ahora, prometo responderlos desde el proximo capitulo.**

**Gracias a: yumiiyumyum, Hinata, hanamatsu, lemi, Elying-chan21, Anko, dark dragon Hades, hyuga20uzumaki, Hinata12Hyuga, Namikaze Rock, Dublealfa, ShikaPyyon, lilipili, Noelialuna, Naru-fan AVD, Janesharpi, chikyuukuma13, Himekochan, Natsumi-NH, Guest, miaka-kuchiki, maika-ai & luis escobar.**

**Muchas gracias, y disculpas por no poder responder sus reviews.**

* * *

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**2. C**ulpa

El grito quiso salir, pero ella no lo dejó.

Se mantuvo quieta, estática en su lugar. No lo podía creer.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Negó con la cabeza y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Según había escuchado, los padres de Naruto no estaban en casa, eso la aliviaba más, hubiera pasado una vergüenza mayor si Minato o Kushina la veían rondando por la casa, y más si ella no era la novia de Naruto.

Miró por última vez a Naruto quien yacía durmiendo profundamente. Bajó la mirada triste y decepcionada. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma. Soltó un último suspiro y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

No se iba a mentir a sí misma. Se sentía fatal, estaba algo mareada y con un dolor enorme de cabeza, aparte, la culpa rondaba en su cuerpo y mente. Salió de la casa de Naruto y observó el lugar. Estaba amaneciendo, hacia frio y poca gente rondaba a esa hora y más porque recién era domingo.

Por otra parte, no conocía la casa de Naruto, pero observando las calles supo guiarse y como llegar a su hogar, de seguro su padre debe estar hecho una furia. Pero no era lo de menos, más que mal no había llegado a su casa anoche. De seguro cuando llegara la llenaría de preguntas y la castigaría. O, otra opción era que a su padre no le interesara, él siempre prefirió a Hanabi antes que a ella.

No supo cómo había llegado tan rápido a su casa y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Entró a su casa temblorosamente y en silencio se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tendió en su cama. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y los sollozos aumentaron.

Era una mala amiga, traidora, se sentía sucia.

Aunque…

Se sentía algo aliviada de perder su primer beso e inocencia con Naruto Uzumaki, el amor de su vida.

Pero aun así…

Esto no se sentía bien, no era el sentimiento correcto, Naruto era un hombre que ya estaba ocupado por otra chica, Sakura, **su amiga**.

No sería capaz de volver a mirar a Sakura a los ojos. Tampoco quería. Tenía miedo, ¡Diablos! Sakura siempre fue tan buena con ella, ¿y cómo le pagaba ella? acostándose con su novio.

Se sentía como una cualquiera.

—S-Sakura… —susurró dolida cerrando los ojos—. Perdóname… —murmuró apretando sus parpados con dolor y sufrimiento. El sueño la invadió y se quedó dormida.

….

Hiashi Hyūga se encontraba comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente acompañado de Hanabi. Frunció el ceño molesto.

—Hanabi—nombró a su hija. Hanabi no dijo nada solo se limitó a observarlo—. ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos esta tú hermana? ¿Porque aún no baja a desayunar?

Hanabi dudó por un minuto, al parecer su padre no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata había llegado hace solo unas pocas horas atrás, además, sabía que si él se llegaba a enterar, castigaría a Hinata. No podía ser tan mala hermana.

—En su habitación, durmiendo—contestó finalmente.

—Ve a buscarla, estas no son horas para dormir.

—Está bien, enseguida vuelvo.

….

—_Naruto-kun…_

_._

—_Hinata… vamos a mi casa…_

_._

—_N-Naruto-kun… te amo…_

_._

—_L-La p-primera vez no es siempre agradable… seré cuidadoso._

.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Hanabi frunciendo el ceño. Normalmente Hinata despertaba rápido. Pero esta era la décima vez que la llamaba sin obtener resultados.

Hinata se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos ampliamente. Él grito de Hanabi la había despertado de golpe, pero lo peor, habían sido esos pequeños recuerdos. No recordaba nada, agradecía que esos leves recuerdos llegaran a su mente, aunque sea para hacerse una idea de cómo demonios había llegado a la cama de Naruto. Porque de algo estaba casi segura, y era de que en ningún momento bebió alcohol. Aunque… también estaba la posibilidad de que si lo hubiera hecho y simplemente no se dio cuenta.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Me escuchas?

—S-Si… lo siento—se disculpó apretando sus labios de manera nerviosa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nuestro padre quiere que bajes a desayunar.

—Hanabi-chan… lo siento… no me siento bien, quiero dormir más, dile a papá que me siento demasiado mal—se excusó. Aunque no mentía. Se sentía mal, con náuseas y dolor de cabeza, sabía que las náuseas las tenía debido al nerviosismo, angustia, y del asco que sentía de sí misma. Y el dolor de cabeza simplemente del hecho de no haber dormido casi nada o también del efecto del alcohol que quizás bebió.

—De acuerdo, yo le digo—sin decir más Hanabi se retiró.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Había decidido quedarse unos minutos más despierta, si es que Hanabi aparecía nuevamente insistiéndole que bajara a desayunar ella iba a acceder y a evitar problemas con su padre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía.

¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía que ser él?

Comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas, aunque era en vano. No podía detenerse, se sentía demasiado mal. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que estaba en su propia habitación. Lo mejor sería tomar una ducha rápida para así sentirse más limpia.

….

—Naruto.

— ¡Naruto!

Naruto sentía que alguien lo llamaba. Empujo levemente a esa persona y decidió seguir durmiendo, aún tenía sueño y quería descansar.

—No me hace caso, Kushina—dijo Minato negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! —Se escuchó la voz de Kushina desde la otra habitación—. Ese niño me va a escuchar—espetó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la habitación de Naruto.

Minato intentó detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Despierta pequeño mocoso! —Expresó molesta vertiéndole un vaso de agua que cayó directamente en su cara—. ¡Estas no son horas de dormir Naruto!

—¡Q-Q-Que! —exclamó abriendo los ojos ampliamente. Frunció el ceño—. ¡Mamá déjame dormir!

— ¡No! —negó sentándose en la cama—. ¡Desaparecemos un día y tú llegas ebrio! ¿Cuándo te di permiso para ir a una fiesta?

— ¡No he ido a ninguna fiesta! —mintió enfadado y empapado.

— ¡A mí no me mientes! ¡Sakura-chan me llamó preguntándome por ti y me dijo algo de una fiesta!

Maldición, estaba perdido.

— ¡Estas castigado! —exclamó piñizcando la mejilla de Naruto. Naruto solo mostró una mueca de dolor. Había cometido el peor error de su vida, hacer enojar a su madre.

….

Hinata tenía una toalla en la cintura, al final, Hanabi no había vuelto así que no debía bajar a desayunar.

Se sentó en su cama y dio un suspiro derrotada. No sabía qué hacer, como actuar, ni como volver a hablarle a Sakura. Ni mucho menos verle la cara a Naruto. ¿Será que Naruto estaba pasando lo mismo que ella? ¿Sentirá él aquella sensación de culpa que ahora invadía cada parte de su ser?

—Sakura…—murmuró arrepentida.

Un sonido llamó completamente su atención: El tono de su celular. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y se acercó a aquel aparato.

—_No… por favor, no seas tú, no quiero que seas tú, no me llames_—_pensó nerviosa y asustada mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su celular. Lo tomó y abrió los ojos asustada._

Era Sakura.

—S-S-Sakura… —tartamudeó asustada. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar. No podía hablarle—. Lo siento—cerró sus parpados sintiendo la culpa invadir su mente. Apretó el botón de "rechazar llamada" y apagó el celular.

Se recostó en su cama, aún con la toalla puesta, y decidió dormir, aun su cuerpo no reponía fuerzas y quizás si dormía algo, podría recordar que demonios había sucedido y cómo sucedieron los hechos.

….

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo un frío enorme, claro se había dormido solamente con una toalla y con su cabello empapado. Ahora se encontraba un poco más seco, pero algo húmedo, de seguro se resfriaría.

— ¿Qué hora es? —balbuceó de manera somnolienta. Desvió la mirada a su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche—. ¿Las cuatro y media de la tarde? —se preguntó sorprendida.

Se quedó varios minutos en silencio, observando el piso, sin nada que hacer.

El hambre la invadió, no había comido nada. También estaba la sospecha de que Hanabi la haya intentado despertar para bajar a almorzar, pero simplemente no lo logró. O… también estaba la opción de que su padre, Hiashi, haya llevado a Hanabi a comer a unos de esos restaurantes lujosos y no la haya llevado. Quizás, era su modo de castigo por no haber bajado a desayunar. Si, de seguro era la opción más acertada, de que se fue a comer con Hanabi a otra parte. No le importaba mucho, él siempre prefería a Hanabi antes que a ella.

También, se había dado cuenta de que no había recordado nada más. Ni un solo recuerdo inundó su mente. Suspiró derrotada y desvió su mirada a su celular apagado.

Mordió su labio inferior completamente nerviosa y cometió el error que después se lamentaría.

Encender su celular.

Su celular mostró la típica imagen que mostraba cada vez que lo encendía y también se escuchó el típico sonido que hacía cada vez que lo encendía.

Se sentó en su cama y sostuvo su celular en sus manos. Observó el fondo de pantalla en este.

Una foto grupal que salía con sus amigas. Todas sonriendo. Lástima, ella había roto esa amistad al momento en que se acostó con Naruto.

Su atención hacia la fotografía fue rota abruptamente cuando un mensaje de texto llegó.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente y abrió el mensaje.

_**Llamó (23) veces: Sakura Haruno.**_

_**Llamar.**_

_**Enviar mensaje de texto.**_

_**Eliminar mensaje.**_

— ¿veintitrés veces? —se preguntó preocupada—. ¿Tantas veces? —se interrogó a si misma agachando la mirada.

Hinata dio un pequeño respingo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

**Llamada en progreso:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Aceptar – Rechazar.**

¿Aceptar o rechazar? Tenía miedo. Si le contestaba, Sakura le podía insultar, gritarle y encararle lo que hizo, si es que lo sabía. Si no le contestaba, quedaría como la mala amiga que no quería contestar las llamadas y también como la cobarde que tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad.

En ninguna de las opciones ganaba.

Su celular seguía vibrando, pero ella no se decidía. Dio un largo suspiro intentando calmarse y…

Aceptó la llamada.

Pronto se arrepentiría.

Acercó el celular a su oído.

— _¿Hola? ¿Hinata? ¿Estás? Háblame por favor… _—_escuchó la súplica preocupada de la pelirosada._

—S-S-Sakura… —tartamudeó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban.

—_No tengo mucho que decirte… solo que…—su voz se sonó seria—. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora._

— ¿Q-Que…?

— _¿Puedes venir a mi casa? _—_preguntó expectante_—._ Ahora_—_le dijo tranquilamente._

— ¿P-Para… que? —Hinata dio un murmuro inaudible.

—_Lo sabrás si vienes, adiós_—_Sakura cortó la llamada._

El celular de Hinata cayó de sus manos y escuchó como este rebotó en el piso.

Estaba perdida, de seguro Sakura ya sabía la verdad. Ya, todo había acabado, ahora debía prepararse para lo peor.

Se sacó aquella toalla húmeda que aun cubría su cintura para dejar su cuerpo desnudo y poder ponerse ropa seca para poder ir a la casa de Sakura.

….

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, ya estaba vestida y lista para salir.

— ¿Padre? ¿Hanabi? —llamó en voz alta observando por los alrededores de su casa. También su casa estaba en silencio. Había acertado, su padre y su hermana se habían ido sin ella. Le restó importancia y se acercó a la puerta para poder irse.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, decidió irse caminando, la casa de Sakura quedaba unas cuadras más allá, si ponía un tiempo de llegada, serían unos veinte minutos a pie y unos diez minutos en autobús. La locomoción no era cara ni nada de eso, pero prefería tomar algo de aire para distraerse. Deseaba con fervor que Sakura la golpeara. Sonaba masoquista, claro que sí. Pero… ni con los golpes podría reparar su error. Si Sakura la golpeaba, al menos dejaría de sentir tanta culpa, creía ella.

En su transcurso, empezó a patear una pequeña piedra, recordando hechos de la fiesta y a sus amigas.

Recordaba perfectamente por qué se hizo amiga de Sakura.

Cuando era niña, solía ser blanco de burlas por parte de las otras chicas, Sakura, estaba en una clase distinta. Solían molestarla por cualquier cosa, estupideces tales como su cabello o su manera de expresarse.

Un día, estaba tranquilamente almorzando y unas de las chicas que la molestaba, le tiró el almuerzo encima. Incluso, las risas y burlas aun sonaban en su cabeza. Tenía once años y ya tenía pensamientos suicidas, ¿Irónico, no? Hasta que, en ese mismo instante, Sakura le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz a esa chica. La defendió contra todos y le tendió una mano. Es por eso que se sentía sucia, traidora. Después de eso, fue cambiada de salón al de Sakura, aunque a Naruto siempre lo veía, independientemente si eran de salones distintos. Su emoción fue al máximo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura y Naruto estaban en su mismo salón. Tenía a su "heroína" y a su "príncipe azul" en su mismo ambiente. ¿Genial, no? Después de eso, Sakura la integró a su grupo de amigas, y en ningún momento la dejó sola.

Habían pasado momentos de risas, tristezas, enojos, como las amigas normales.

—Ahh… ¿Qué voy hacer? —se preguntó en voz alta agradeciendo que no había nadie en los alrededores como para tratarla de loca por hablar sola.

Estaba tan concentrada pateando esa pequeña piedra, que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de Sakura. Soltó un suspiro nerviosamente y decidió entrar a la casa. Abrió la puerta de entrada y se quedó quieta. Había escuchado perfectamente la risa de Sakura, riendo a carcajadas ¿Estaba con Ino o Tenten? ¿Quizá con las dos? Las risas provenían del patio de atrás, bastaba solo pasar por uno de los costados y llegar ahí.

Decidida, concluyó ir directamente donde estaba Sakura, ahorrándose tocar la puerta para que alguien saliera a recibirla, solo sería enfrentar a Sakura e irse.

Mientras más se acercaba, más se escuchaban las risas. Caminaba lentamente, nerviosa y angustiada.

— ¡Jajaja! — Hinata escuchó otra carcajada—. ¡Eres tan distraído! ¿Cómo te pudo ocurrir eso? —Mientras más se acercaba, las voces se hacían más sonoras. Escuchaba a Sakura reírse fuertemente y hablando con otra persona.

— _¿Distraído? ¿Está con un chico? _—_Hinata se preguntó a si misma acercándose cada vez más. Su mente no procesó quien podía ser ese chico, sus nervios tenían bloqueada su mente._

La Hyūga se dio cuenta de que sus pasos realmente eran lentos. Tomó valor de quien sabe dónde y camino rápidamente hacia donde las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sentía que su respiración se iba siendo más rápida y su corazón latía fuertemente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como su corazón se partió en dos.

Naruto y Sakura, juntos, riendo.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó felizmente Haruno—. ¡Al fin llegas!

—S-S-Si…

—Hinata—La ojiperla desvió la mirada hacia Naruto—. ¡Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo estás? —el rubio pregunto alegremente.

—Na-Naruto-k...un… —Hinata nombró con dificultad a Naruto, agachó la mirada confundida. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar avisando que pronto vendría el llanto, _otra vez. _

Sakura y Naruto se miraron confundidos.

—Hina—Sakura se levantó del césped donde estaba sentada—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó acercándose hasta quedar enfrente de ella. Sin embargo… no obtuvo respuestas—. ¿Hinata? —preguntó preocupada.

—A-Ah… —Hinata dijo con dificultad levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos jade de Sakura que expresaban preocupación—. S-Si… —respondió regulando su respiración.

—Ah… está bien… —dijo Haruno no muy convencida—. ¡Ven! —Sakura la agarró del brazo—. ¡Vamos a sentarnos en el césped!

— ¿E-Eh?

Sakura guió a Hinata para sentarse en el césped junto a ella y Naruto.

Cuando ya estaba acomodada y bien sentada en el césped, desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, él observaba distraídamente las nubes. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon con fuerza su cabeza. Agachó la mirada sonrojada recordando lo que _habían_ hecho anoche. Una punzada de dolor en su pecho cambió la situación. ¿Es que acaso Naruto no recordaba lo sucedido? ¿O… estaba actuando? ¿Tan descarado podía ser Naruto Uzumaki? En su mente negó levemente, no, Naruto no era así. Naruto era un chico honesto y directo quien siempre iba con la verdad por delante, era una buena persona. Él no podía ocultarle algo tan grave a Sakura, por qué él **ama **a Sakura.

Entonces…

Lo más lógico era… que… él no recordaba nada.

— ¿Hinata? —Hinata despertó de su leve trance—. Emm… ¿Estas bien?

—S-S-Si… e-e-estoy b-bien N-Naruto-kun—respondió nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Que bien—Naruto respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

—Por cierto Hina…—Habló Sakura quien se había mantenido en silencio—. De por qué te llamé… es… bueno, estaba preocupada por ti—Confesó agachando la mirada.

— ¿P-Preocupada? —interrogó confundida.

—Sí, bueno, ayer… estaba con Naruto y te dejé sola. Después de un rato con Ino y Ten, te intentamos buscar pero… no te encontramos ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿D-Donde estaba? Esto… —contestó sintiendo la mirada de Sakura posándose en ella. Naruto estaba distraído mirando las nubes—. Yo… —susurró nerviosamente sin saber qué demonios contestar. ¿Decir la verdad o no? Por qué… lo más seguro es que en el instante en que Sakura y sus amigas la estaban buscando, ella y Naruto estaban… haciendo…eso.

Mentir.

— ¿Tú…?

Mentir.

—¡Estaba en mi casa! —mintió sonriendo levemente—. L-Lo siento Sakura-san, no me sentía muy bien.

—Ah… no importa, creía que te había sucedido algo, me asusté.

—¡N-No! Esa es la razón por la que me fui… nada importante.

—Ya veo—Sakura le sonrió—. Por cierto…—Su expresión fue una de disgusto—. ¿Dónde te metiste después, Naruto? ¡Te me perdiste de mi vista!

— ¿Huh? Bueno… Después de que bebí algo de alcohol… —Naruto se puso nervioso al ver la cara enojada de su novia—. No recuerdo más, aparecí en mi cama.

— ¡Naruto! —el gritó de Sakura se escuchó a kilómetros. Hinata se tapó los oídos—. ¡Además de dejarme sola, te embriagaste! —le reclamó alzando su puño.

—P-Pero… S-Sakura-chan… —musitó nerviosamente—. ¡No choqué el auto de mi papá! ¿Eso es bueno, no? —Naruto rió nerviosamente.

— ¡BAKA! —Sakura gritó nuevamente propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

— ¡Auch!

—Tonto… ¿no ves… que te pudo haber pasado algo?

—Sakura-chan…

Hinata observaba en silencio la escena de esos dos. La mirada que Naruto le expresaba a Sakura era de amor puro. Ellos estaban tan perdidos en su mundo que se olvidaron de ella. Su expresión cambió a uno triste y decidió que era mejor salir de allí antes de ponerse a llorar como una niñita.

—Me voy—susurró levemente levantándose del lugar—. Recordé que… Hanabi... me pidió un favor y debo ir a cumplírselo—mintió esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡Oh¡ Bueno… ¡Nos vemos mañana en clases! ¡Cuídate! —se despidió Sakura sonriente, como siempre.

— ¡Nos vemos Hinata! —El Uzumaki le regaló una bella sonrisa.

Su mirada fue tapada por su flequillo, sin embargo… sonrió igual. Pero no dijo nada, se retiró solo con un gesto con la mano.

….

Maldición.

No supo cómo el día completamente soleado se había estropeado de tal manera que llovía demasiado fuerte.

Aún faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su casa, corría lo más fuerte que podía.

—_Sí, bueno, ayer… estaba con Naruto y te dejé sola. Después de un rato con Ino y Ten, te intentamos buscar pero… no te encontramos ¿Dónde estabas?_

— _¡Estaba en mi casa! —mintió sonriendo levemente—. L-Lo siento Sakura-san, no me sentía muy bien._

—_Tonto… ¿no ves… que te pudo haber pasado algo?_

—_Sakura-chan…_

Recordó eso y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar, sus lágrimas fácilmente podían confundirse con las gotas de lluvia.

— _¡No, no, no! ¡Le mentí a Sakura-san! _—_pensó con desespero corriendo rápidamente y sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, pero eso no le importó_—. _¡Soy una mala amiga! ¡Soy un asco de persona! _—_Hinata cerró sus parpados con dolor y siguió corriendo hasta que…_

Sintió como chocó fuertemente con alguien y caía sentada en el piso.

Levantó la mirada y observó. Eran unos ojos fríos casi inexpresivos.

Recordó quien era, era Sasuke Uchiha. El chico la miraba fijamente tenía un paraguas en la mano y en la otra mano tenía una bolsa de mercado.

Hinata cambió su expresión de asombro por una de tristeza, humillación. Se levantó del piso y corrió sin decirle ninguna palabra.

Sasuke se dio vuelta para observarla irse, y después de eso se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

….

Ya el lunes había llegado y Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Sus ojos ardían, había llorado mucho y sumarle a eso no haber dormido nada. Además le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Se paró enfrente del salón de clases y soltó un largo suspiro.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó murmullos en el interior.

—Naruto… —se escuchó la voz de Sakura adentro—. ¡N-No! ¡Naruto aquí no! —se escuchó la voz alterada de Sakura—. P-Puede entrar alguien…

Hinata abrió los ojos con dolor y apartó sus manos de la puerta, Su expresión volvió a cambiar, pero la expresión de ahora, no transmitía nada. Estaba vacía. Por qué no sabía que sentir.

Naruto y Sakura eran felices. ¿Debería sentir felicidad por ellos?

Ella era infeliz porque sabía lo que había sucedido y porque la culpa de los dos caía sobre ella.

Porque ella cargaba con el peso de la culpa sola.

Porque ella estaba sola.

* * *

**Bien, como pudieron apreciar... Naruto NO recuerda NADA. Pero la duda es ¿Porque? ¿Fue porque bebió mucho alcohol o fue por otra cosa? Solo diré que habra MUCHO drama el romance tendrá que esperar porque Naruto sigue con Sakura, pero prometo romance.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Si les gustó por favor háganme saber :)**


	3. Amiga

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de este fic dramoso! Me inspiré tanto que creo que... lo terminé antes de tiempo. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ¡Gracias de verdad gracias! ¡Contesté sus reviews abajo! ¡Gracias otra vez!**

**En fin, me dejo de parlotear y ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**3. A**miga

Se encontraba apoyada en la pared del frío baño. La chica más estudiosa de la clase no había entrado a clases.

Observó un cubículo del baño, del cual salía humo. ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a fumar en plena hora de clases? Le restó importancia, de seguro sería una chica rebelde del cual todo le importaba un carajo.

Sintió el ruido de la cerradura abrirse y bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con aquella chica. No pondría su rostro en peligro, ese tipo de chicas eran peligrosas y malhumoradas.

Una chica de cabello rubio algo oscuro y ojos verdes salió del lugar, tirando el cigarrillo en el piso y aplastándolo con el zapato.

Hinata sintió la mirada examinadora que la chica le brindaba y se sintió incomoda.

— ¿Qué te sucede pequeña? —preguntó la chica ganándose la atención de Hinata quien subió la mirada.

—N-Nada… —respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Enserio? —le preguntó sonriéndole—. Por cierto… ¿Eres compañera de Gaara Sabaku?

— ¿Gaara-san? Pues… sí…

— ¿De verdad? Yo soy su hermana, me llamo Temari. Creo que no sabias mi nombre, Hinata.

— ¿Eh? ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho… tú madre era amiga de mi madre y solía llevarte a nuestra casa para que jugaras con Gaara.

Hinata bajó la mirada y no supo que responderle ¿Su madre? Su madre había fallecido hace unos años atrás y recordarla le hacia darse cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Temari se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella.

— ¡Lo siento! No quise… hacerte sentir mal.

—N-No… No te preocupes.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Porque la chica más estudiosa no está en clases? Sabes que te ganaras una regañada de parte de tu sensei.

—Y-Yo… —Hinata desvió la mirada sin saber que responderle.

— ¡Vamos! —expresó alegremente llevándosela del brazo antes de que Hinata podía si quiera articular una palabra.

— ¡E-Espera!

….

—G-Genial… —articuló sorprendida observando desde la azotea la ciudad.

— ¿Cierto? Es genial.

— ¿Cómo? C-Como tú…

— ¿Cómo pude entrar aquí? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa de lado—. Por esto—dijo mostrándole una llave.

— ¡Genial! —expresó Hinata no tartamudeando, sintiéndose extraña ¿Porque se sentía tan cómoda con ella? ¿Será por qué se conocían de antes? Era como si hubieran sido amigas de antes, quizá desde pequeña lo eran—. ¿No te ganaras problemas por esto? —interrogó preocupada.

— ¿Problemas? Ya tengo suficiente ¿Es que acaso no sabes la reputación que tengo? —preguntó irónicamente.

Hinata la observó por un rato y recordó algo.

Temari Sabaku, Hermana mayor de Kankuro Sabaku y Gaara Sabaku.

Tenía una pésima reputación, Temari solía, más bien suele, pelear demasiado en el instituto, además de ser grosera con los profesores y fumar en el instituto.

—Le robé esta llave a Tsunade hace mucho tiempo—prosiguió la rubia—. Claro, ella se enteró, pero digamos que nos llevamos bien y después de una discusión y de negarme a entregar la llave, ella decidió dármela, con la condición de que no le dijera nadie. Aunque… te lo dije a ti.

—Oh…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Temari mirando el cielo—. ¿Porque no entraste a clases?

— ¡No me sucede nada, Temari-san!

— ¿San? No formalidades conmigo por favor—dijo riéndose levemente.

—Ah… gomen.

—Ya. Aun no me dices lo que te sucede, creo que tengo un don para saber cuando las personas están mal, y sé que tu lo estas. ¿Sucede algo muy malo, Hinata?

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio. El secreto que estaba guardando era demasiado grande, y tampoco había podido sacarse ese peso de encima, contándole a alguien lo que le sucedía. Sabía que podría sentirse mejor compartiendo con otra persona su problema, esa persona podría aconsejarla, pero ella no tenia a nadie más que a Sakura, Ino y Tenten, las cuales quedaban completamente eliminadas por que no podía decirles nada. Y su opción era Temari. Pero se sentía insegura de contarle, sabía de la reputación horrible que tenia esta. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía a Sakura?

—No me tienes confianza ¿no? —murmuró sonriéndole—. ¿Qué tal si te digo un secreto mio y así quedamos a mano?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿ella contarle un secreto? Sin saber que hacer, solo se limitó a asentir.

— ¡Bien! Bueno… —murmuró tomándose el mentón—. Pues… hace tiempo atrás… apuñalé a un hombre.

Hinata se sorprendió pestañando varias veces.

—No lo mate—murmuró tranquilamente—. Fue un acto de defensa propia, mi madre es chef y me pidió que le fuera a buscar unos cuchillos que se le habían quedado en el restaurant. Cuando iba caminando, un tipo intento violarme y yo con lo único que tenia… lo apuñale. Es un secreto por que la persona que apuñalé era una persona con dinero e hicieron muchas investigaciones buscando al culpable. Pero el tipo no supo describirme bien así que nunca supieron que había sido yo—terminó de contar suspirando levemente—. Tú turno—dijo calmadamente.

—Ah… ¿Yo? Bueno… —murmuró bajando la mirada—. Hice algo demasiado malo—confesó Hinata sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Todos hemos cometido errores.

— ¡Pero lo que yo hice es imperdonable! —le gritó sintiéndose alterada. Estaba muy estresada con el tema.

Temari la miró algo sorprendida, pero decidió hablarle.

—Yo creo haber cometido muchos errores, mas que tú. No creo que sea algo tan grave.

—Traicione a una amiga… —murmuró dolida sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

— ¿Amiga?

— ¡Me acosté con su novio! —confesó Hinata tapando su rostro para sostener sus lagrimas.

La rubia la miró por un rato, oyendo sus sollozos.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó.

Hinata levantó la mirada abriendo bien sus ojos asombrada ¿Cómo sabia? ¿Acaso el instituto entero se había enterado?

—Es obvio—le respondió Temari—. He visto como lo observas, ¿Estas enamorada de él?

Hinata se sonrojó enormemente y desvió la mirada.

—S-Si… —confesó jugando con sus dedos.

—Sé que te debes sentir muy mal… —dijo Temari observándola preocupada—. ¿Piensas decirle a tú amiga? ¿No es la pelirrosada con cara de niña buena?

—Si… su nombre es Sakura… y no sé que hacer, estoy confundida ¡Tengo miedo! —manifestó ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

—Bueno… él también tiene la culpa—dijo algo molesta—. ¿Has hablado con él? Se supone que él es su novio, entonces se debe sentir igual de mal que tú.

—Ah… e-eso…—murmuró agachando la mirada—. Él no recuerda nada…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó atónita—. ¡Pues dile! —le dijo de mala manera.

— ¡No quiero! —expresó Hinata frunciendo el ceño—. Él es feliz con Sakura-san… no quiero arruinarle su felicidad.

— ¿Arruinarle su felicidad? Pues si el amara tanto a Sakura no hubiera tenido sexo contigo.

— ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! —le gritó sintiéndose confundida—. ¡Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho! ¡Mis recuerdos fueron bloqueados!

Temari suspiró pesadamente.

—Vaya… si que esto es un verdadero lio.

—Creo… —musitó tristemente la ojiperla—. Que… ya sé que voy hacer.

— ¿Huh? ¿Pensaste en algo? —preguntó curiosamente la rubia de coletas.

Hinata le confesó su plan, aunque se conocieran de hace poco sentía que podían ser amigas.

….

—Te amo, Sakura-chan —expresó el rubio acercándose lentamente a los labios de su novia.

—Yo… también Naruto —la pelirrosada cerró sus ojos lentamente esperando aquel suave roce.

— ¡Ejem! —carraspeó alguien a las espaldas de los dos.

Se separaron rápidamente.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuvimos buscándote por todo el instituto y tú no aparecías! ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso no tiene importancia—dijo Hinata mirándola fijamente y sin tartamudear. Algo que sorprendió a Sakura—. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora—le dijo duramente alejándose de ahí—. Te espero en el patio, en la cancha de futbol —y sin decir más se retiro del lugar dejando a Sakura muy confundida.

—_Sakura-san… _—_pensó la ojiperla tristemente retirándose de ahí. _

— ¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio quien se había alejado unos metros para que pudieran hablar las dos chicas—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión angustiada de su novia.

—N-Nada—sonrió falsamente—. ¡Después te veo Naruto! Necesito hacer algo, nos vemos.

….

Hinata estaba en la cancha de Fútbol la cual se encontraba vacía, por que el receso ya había terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos estaba en clases.

Comenzó a sentirse inquieta, esperando que la pelirrosada llegara.

— ¿Hina? —preguntó una voz que sonaba sumamente preocupada.

Hinata se dio vuelta lentamente.

—Pensé que no vendrías—dijo Hinata observando a Haruno.

—No te dejaría sola, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes problemas con alguien? —estalló en preguntas preocupada.

—No tantas preguntas por favor, Haruno—Hinata le dijo duramente.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o vas a parlotear todo el rato? —preguntó Hinata enfadada.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el actuar de su amiga. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Porque la trataba así?

—N-No… h-habla Hinata… ¿Q-Que s-sucede?

—La razón por la cual te llame… —le dijo fríamente—. Es por que… quiero que sepas que… ya no quiero ser tú amiga. Eres un estorbo, Sakura Haruno—habló duramente observando la expresión de asombro y dolor.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué dices? —interrogó dolida—. ¿U-Un estorbo?

— ¡Si! —le gritó enfadada—. ¡Eres un maldito estorbo! ¡Ni si quiera te considero una amiga!

—P-Pero… ¿Qué? H-Hinata tú… s-somos amigas…

— ¿Amigas? ¿Dices amigas? —Hinata se rio cruelmente—. ¿Tú amiga mía? ¡Estupideces! Tú no eres mi amiga ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te usé todo el tiempo?

— ¿U-Usarme? —preguntó sintiendo sus ojos arder—. ¡Hina! —tomó por los hombros a la peliazul—. ¡B-Basta ya de bromas! —le dijo al borde del llanto.

— ¡Suéltame! —Hinata le empujo haciendo que Sakura se cayera en el césped—. ¡Métetelo bien en la cabeza! ¡No soy tú amiga y nunca lo seré! ¡Tú, Ino y Tenten nunca lo fueron! ¡Déjame tranquila! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡N-No! ¡Hina! —le gritó llorando desesperadamente—. ¡Si te hice algo perdóname! P-Pero yo te quiero mucho, eres… mi amiga, mi confidente ¡No me dejes así! ¡Te necesito! —le gritó llorando.

— ¡Cállate! —Hinata le gritó haciendo que Sakura bajara la mirada—. No te necesito, estoy bien sola. ¡Vete!

—Hina…—murmuró dolida levantándose del césped—. Y-yo confié en ti…—le dijo dificultosamente dándose la vuelta para irse de ese lugar sintiéndose dolida, triste, rota.

Cuando Sakura se fue del lugar, Hinata, cayó fuertemente de rodillas al piso. Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente mordiendo su labio inferior de la rabia que sentía a si misma. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y no pudo hacer más que llorar.

—_Creo… —musitó tristemente la ojiperla—. Que… ya sé que voy hacer._

— _¿Huh? ¿Pensaste en algo? —preguntó curiosamente la rubia de coletas._

—_Bueno… no es una buena idea… pero… me sentiré mejor si lo hago._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?_

—_Dejaré de ser amiga de Sakura-san… sentiré menos culpa, me sentiré menos sínica._

—_Creo que es la peor idea que he escuchado—dijo tranquilamente la ojiverde—. ¿Sabes que la más afectada serás tú? _

— _¡Eso no importa! —respondió sintiendo sus ojos arder—. No puedo ser amiga de Sakura-san, ella no merece mi sucia amistad. La traicioné… es mejor que me aleje de ella._

—_Está bien… —suspiró la rubia—. Sabes que cuando estés mal yo estaré contigo. Eres una buena persona, me caes bien ¡Te considero una amiga! —confesó sonriendo ampliamente._

—_Temari…—murmuró sorprendida—. Te conozco hace poco… pero… siento que eres mi amiga—le sonrió amablemente. Era raro considerarla una amiga sabiendo que se conocían hace unos minutos atrás._

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente sintiendo como el césped lastimaba sus rodillas, se tapó con sus manos su rostro intentando calmar su dolor. Se sentía pésimo. Primero, se acostaba con su novio. Segundo, la trataba mal. Tercero, la traicionó.

Era una pésima amiga.

Sintió una mano posándose en su hombro.

Se dio vuelta lentamente.

Temari se hincó para quedar a la misma altura de Hinata.

—Te dije que era una mala idea—murmuró preocupada.

—Temari…—susurró con la voz quebrada—. Y-Yo…

—Ven aquí—ella estrechó sus brazos y Hinata sin dudarlo la abrazó. Necesitaba más que nada apoyo, aunque sabía que la persona que más lo necesitaba no era ella, era Sakura.

— ¡Ella me odia! ¡Creí que era la mejor solución pero me siento peor! —gritó llorando de manera desesperada.

—Todo estará bien—Temari le acarició su cabello cariñosamente. Sin saber que decirle.

….

— ¿Estas mejor? —preguntó la rubia mirándola preocupada, Hinata se la había pasado todo el rato llorando y la mejor opción era escaparse de clases, y ellas ya estaban fuera del instituto, en un parque que estaba vacío.

—Sí…—murmuró débilmente con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar—. Gracias por apoyarme.

—No hay de que—dijo sonriendo levemente—. ¿Qué se sintió escaparte del instituto por primera vez? —preguntó riéndose intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Mhm… ¡Con miedo a que Tsunade-sama nos castigue! —se rió nerviosamente.

—Jajaja—carcajeó—. No creo, ni siquiera se dará cuenta, de seguro ahora mismo, Tsunade está durmiendo en su escritorio, un pésimo ejemplo de directora.

—Sí, tienes razón—sonrió graciosamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sí estamos en la calle, nos podremos encontrar con tú padre o mi madre y nos regañarían—dijo hastiosamente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque que está alejado de la ciudad? —sugirió la ojiperla.

— ¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos! —exclamó animadamente la ojiverde.

….

Hinata estaba en el escritorio de su habitación anotando animadamente en su cuaderno, las respuestas de la tarea que se había conseguido con Gaara, ya que ella se había escapado y gracias a Temari, Gaara le había prestado los apuntes.

Recordó su día, habían salido a muchas partes, se había distraído y reído, incluso olvidándose un poco del tema de Sakura y Naruto.

El recuerdo del día de hoy inundó su mente. Su sonrisa se desapareció.

—Sakura-san…—murmuró preocupada mirando el atardecer. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

….

—Vamos… Sakura, no estés así… —dijo la rubia mirando con tristeza a su amiga que se encontraba triste—. ¿Estas segura de que Hinata dijo eso? —preguntó extrañada con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

—S-Si… —respondió débilmente abrazando su almohada.

—Que extraño… —murmuró Tenten—. Hina, no es así…

—Las personas cambian—respondió la pelirrosada con el ceño fruncido. No iba a llorar más—. Se va a arrepentir… conmigo no se juega.

— ¿Qué idea tienes? —interrogó Ino curiosa—. La Hyūga merece una lección, no puedo creer que nos haya usado todo este tiempo—dijo venenosamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Digamos… que podemos… hacerle la vida imposible—sugirió Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me apoyan?

—¡Yo sí! Claro que sí—respondió la rubia inmediatamente—. ¿Y tú tenten?

—A-Ah… ¿Yo? —preguntó nerviosamente sin saber que responder—. C-Claro que sí… —replicó insegura. Está idea le daba mala espina y sinceramente creía que había una razón detrás de esta historia.

….

—¿Qué te sucede Dobe? —preguntó él azabache observando el semblante preocupado de su "amigo" aunque siempre pelearan aún asi eran amigos.

—Sakura-chan no contesta mis llamadas y hoy día estaba llorando—respondió angustiado.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó extrañado—. Conozco también a Sakura, ella no te va a responder.

—Si… tienes razón—suspiró derrotado—. Estoy preocupado…

El azabache no sabía por qué cuando habían nombrado a Sakura, había recordado a Hinata.

….

**Semanas después…**

Hinata incontables veces observó como Sakura e Ino la miraban con aquel desprecio. Tenía perfectamente claro que eso pasaría.

Dio un suspiro y salió del salón para dirigirse unos metros más allá para esperar su mejor amiga. Después de unas semanas, ella y Temari se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, ella era su confidente y confiaba al cien por ciento en ella.

Ahora había sonado el timbre de salida para que al fin todos los alumnos se marcharan.

Se quedó afueras y vio como varios alumnos salían, todos eran de su misma edad, Temari había repetido dos años.

Sonrió cuando vio a Temari salir de aquel salón con su mochila negra.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó la rubia alegremente—. Bueno ¿Vamos? —preguntó observando a la peliazul. Salían juntas del instituto, aunque no vivían tan cerca podían caminar algo y después separarse.

—Oh, no…—musitó Hinata—. Olvidé algo en mi casillero…

—Vamos, te acompaño.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia las taquillas y Hinata se acercó a la suya para sacar un cuaderno que se le había quedado.

—Temari, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hinata mientras intentaba abrir su casillero.

—Ehm…—murmuró pensativa sacando su celular para ver la hora—. Son recién las cuatro y media—respondió—. ¡EH! —gritó incrédula.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Hinata extrañada.

—¡Tengo diecisiete llamadas perdidas de mi mamá! —exclamó asustada—. Iré a llamarla, ya vuelvo—diciendo eso la rubia se alejó un poco para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita y siguió intentando abrir su casillero, hasta que lo consiguió.

Cuando abrió su taquilla unos papeles cayeron al suelo.

—¿Huh? —se agachó para recoger los papeles que se habían caído. Ensanchó sus ojos y en su rostro se marcó una expresión de miedo, dolor.

"_**¡Perra! ¡Eres una zorra! ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo fea y patética que eres? ¡Púdrete! ¡Ojala te mueras! ¡Vete al infierno puta!"**_

Aquellas fuertes palabras estaban escritas en diferentes papeles, Hinata negó con la cabeza, en su mente decía que había sido Sakura. Pero quería creer que no era así.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y metió una mano para sacar su cuaderno. Cuando tuvo su cuaderno en sus manos, algo más cayó al suelo.

Con miedo, se agachó para recoger aquel papel que parecía ser una fotografía que había caído dada vuelta al piso.

Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y sus ojos se humedecieron. No creía que el odio de Sakura por haberla tratado tan mal llegaría a tal extremo.

En efecto, era una fotografía, una fotografía grupal con Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Pero… en aquella fotografía a Hinata le habían rasguñado con una tijera su rostro. También, con algún marcador negro se lo habían intentado borrar. Atrás de la fotografía con letra pequeña había escrito algo:

"_**Muérete Hyūga"**_

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a temblar y pensó que todo esto era lo denominado "Karma" Ella le hizo mucho daño a Sakura, y ahora era normal que el daño que ella había hecho se le devolviera de esta forma. Pero aun así era doloroso.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mi madre sí que sabe hacerme enfadar! —exclamó cansadamente la rubia llegando al lugar—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tus manos Hinata? —preguntó curiosamente.

—¡Eh! N-Nada, unos… apuntes—mintió guardando la fotografía y los papeles rápidamente—. ¿Vamos? —sonrió falsamente.

—¡Sí! —comenzaron a caminar juntas, Hinata bajo su mirada afligida.

….

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió Kakashi al terminar la jornada.

—¡Hasta mañana! —respondieron todos los alumnos.

Hinata salió rápidamente del lugar intentando estar calmada, de nada valía estar nerviosa si todavía no estaba segura de eso…

Necesitaba encontrar a Temari, era la única persona que podía ayudarla.

Esperó afueras del salón de la rubia, esperando impacientemente que saliera de ahí.

Soltó un largo suspiro de angustia y tranquilidad cuando la vio salir.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó extrañada observando el rostro afligido de su amiga—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada.

—A-Aquí no puedo decírtelo… vamos al baño—respondió dificultosamente, empezando a caminar.

….

—¿Qué pasa? El baño esta vacío, ahora dime que te pasa—exigió la ojiverde.

—Tengo miedo… —murmuró sintiendo sus ojos arder.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia confundida.

—E-Es q-que —comenzó a sollozar intentando encontrar sus palabras.

—¿Que? —interrogó la rubia comenzando a desesperarse—. Se clara de una buena vez Hinata, no tantos rodeos.

Pero Hinata no podía hablar sentía demasiado miedo y demasiada desesperación como para decirle, así que tomó todo su valor y se acercó al oído y le susurró lo que le sucedía. Decirlo en voz alta la hacía sentirse aún peor e insegura.

Temari al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, ensanchó los ojos sorprendida. ¿De verdad…tanta mala suerte podía tener su amiga? Estaba preocupada, era un tema delicado.

—Hinata…—susurró intentando encontrar las palabras correctas—. Eso a todas nos pasa… quizás estas tomando tus conclusiones apuradamente…—le ánimo intentando sonar calmada.

—¡Es imposible! ¡A mí nunca me pasa! —le dijo desesperadamente tapando su rostro con sus manos—. Tengo mucho miedo Temari…—le confesó llorando de manera desconsolada.

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos…

—¡Me da miedo!

—¡Ya! —le gritó algo enfadada—. ¡Si quieres sacarte la maldita duda tienes que hacer eso!

—P-Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Lávate la cara y vamos de una buena vez a la farmacia.

—Está bien…—asintió comenzando a lavar su cara para intentar aparentar no haber llorado. Sería patético si Sakura o alguna persona la veía en ese estado.

….

—¿Qué hago si es verdad? —preguntó de manera desesperada caminando rápidamente a la par con Temari—. ¡Tengo miedo! —le dijo con la respiración agitada.

—Ya estamos por llegar, dios, espera a los resultados ni hemos comprado eso aún.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaban enfrente de la farmacia. La rubia puso un pie adentro cuando Hinata la agarró del brazo. La observó expectante.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—¡N-No puedo! —confesó avergonzada—. ¡Cómpralo tú Temari, por favor! —le rogó observándola de manera suplicante.

Temari gruñó por lo bajo, pero cambió su semblante y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien…—suspiró derrotada—. Vigila tú, no quiero que nadie sepa esto —la ojiverde avanzó hacia donde estaba la persona que atendía la farmacia, y Hinata se quedó vigilando desde afuera que nadie estuviera observando.

….

Cuando Temari ya había comprado "aquello" se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la casa de Temari, Pudieron haber ido hacia la casa de la ojiperla, pero… seria demasiado arriesgado, en cambio, la casa de la rubia estaba totalmente vacía. Su madre, Karura, estaba trabajando en el restaurant, el padre de Temari, estaba en el extranjero por trabajos de negocio, Gaara, estaba en el entrenamiento de fútbol y finalmente Kankuro estaba con unos amigos. En conclusión estaban completamente solas.

Fueron rápidamente hacia la habitación de Temari y se encerraron en el. La habitación de la ojiverde tenía un pequeño baño en su interior.

—Bien, ahora ve, si tienes tantas dudas… pues hazlo…—dijo Temari igual de nerviosa que Hinata.

—Me da miedo…—musitó Hinata sintiendo que iba a llorar.

—T-Tienes que hacerlo…

—Está b-bien… —se decidió finalmente y tomó aquella bolsa que contenía aquella cosa que le aterraba siquiera mirar. Lentamente se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

….

Temari estaba acostada en su cama, junto a ella, estaba sentada Hinata, quien había salido hace unos minutos atrás.

El sonido de la alarma del celular de Hinata interrumpió el pulcro silencio que las mantenía nerviosas.

—Ya… debes ir a ver el resultado… —murmuró Temari refiriéndose al test de embarazo—. Sácate las dudas de una buena vez por todas…

— ¿Y si estoy embarazada? —le preguntó aterrada—. No sabría que hacer…

— ¿Y si no lo estas? Vamos, quizás se te atrasó el periodo, a todas nos pasa…

—Pero a mí no…

— ¡Ahh! —gritó desesperada—. Dios, Hinata, eres desesperante, ve y mira el puto test de embarazo—le dijo perdiendo la compostura.

— ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! —le gritó Hinata decidida—. Voy a ir… —con una oleada de valentía se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero se detuvo abruptamente—. ¡No, no puedo! ¡No me atrevo!

— ¡Me hartaste! ¡Lo iré a ver yo! —la rubia, molesta, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y abrió la puerta del baño—. ¿Dónde lo dejaste? —preguntó en el interior del baño.

—E-En… a-arriba de… l-la repisa…

— ¡Ah ya lo vi! —informó la ojiverde.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué sale? ¿Qué? ¡Que! —exigió de manera desesperada Hinata.

—No aun no veo el resultado, ¿Qué decía en la caja? —preguntó.

—Una r-raya n-negativo, d-dos positivo—replicó con miedo.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Temari no hablaba y eso hacia que Hinata se sintiera peor.

—Hinata… —susurró la débil voz de Temari.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sale? —preguntó asustada.

—Estás embarazada.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida y asustada y cayó de rodillas al piso.

¿Embarazada? No, no podía. Era mentira… ¿cierto?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, Hinata está embarazada, y como se pudo ver en este capitulo, Sakura se va a vengar de Hinata. Aún sigue bastante misterio con Sasuke y... también añadí a Temari en este fic ¿Por qué? Porqué, sería demasiado cruel dejar a Hinata sola, ¿Por qué Temari? Porqué Temari según yo es fuerte además de ser uno de mis personajes favoritos xD. **

_**Proximamente: **_

**_Hinata tiene dudas si seguir con su embarazo o... abortar. El abuso de Sakura hacia Hinata se vuelve más intenso que llevan a Hinata a tomar una decisión que puede costar su vida. ¿Que pasará? ¡Drama ~!_**

* * *

_**Respondiendo reviews: **_

**lilipili**: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tú review, y sí, pobre Hinata, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, muchas gracias por leer.

**chikyuukuma13: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? Pues… eso se podrá entender después, por ahora te dejo en la duda. Gracias por tú comentario.

**Namikaze Rock: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que te guste este. ¡Gracias por tú review!

**Lavi-hime 4E -3: **¡Hola! Sí, pobrecita Hina, ¿Consecuencias? Pues… ajá. Las tuvo… lamentablemente. ¡A mí también me encanta el drama! ¡Gracias por tú review! PD: Sí, Naruto baka :/

**Anii: **¡Hola! Que genial que te guste este fic, gracias por tú comentario, cuídate :D

**Er-chii: **¡Hola! Sí, pobre Hina. Gracias por tú review, me alegra de que te guste, cuídate mucho :)

**jessmou: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú review, he aquí la continuación, cuídate :D

**Guest: **¡Hola! ¿Te pareció intrigante? Que genial, me alegra mucho, gracias por tú review, adiós :3

**hinata Uzumaki: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante, eso me alegra :D, cuídate y gracias por leer y por tú review.

**Sifu Sihaya: **¡Hola! De verdad me alegra demasiado de que te esté gustado y que quieras saber como sigue, gracias por tú review, ¡Que estés bien!

**poison girl 29: **Hola, lastima que no hayan terminado el fic que leíste tú, espero realmente que este no sea mi caso, bueno, porqué lamentablemente no se si este fic me cause algún inconveniente que me permita no terminarlo (lo veo difícil y poco probable) Por eso pienso que no lo dejaría de lado, puede eso sí, que me demore en actualizar, pero no dejarlo realmente sin algún final. Bueno, gracias por tú review, que estés bien.

**1rosiestar1: **¡Hi! ¿Te encanta? ¡Ahh que bueno! Gracias por tú review, cuídate :)

**Guest: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, nos vemos, gracias por tú review :D

**Ares-sama: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste, que estés bien.

**Dublealfa: **¡Hola! Sí bueno tú resumen estuvo acertado, creo que hay varias intrigas, por eso me está gustando el desarrollo que le estoy dando :), ¡Gracias por tú comentario!

**Ami: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por decir que mi fic es genial y también gracias por tú lindo review! ¡Que estés bien!

**hizuki uzumaki: **¡Hola! Sí, a mi también me dan ganas de llorar con el cruel sufrimiento que le doy a nuestra ojiperla, pero tengo que hacerlo, para darle más drama a este fic. ¿SasuHina? Pues… estoy pensando seriamente en eso, aunque… ¡lo voy a dejar en duda! ¿Si o no? Eso se verá después. ¿Hacer sufrir a Naruto? Creo que también lo haré. Buajaja. Gracias por tú review, que estés bien.

**anju. nakahara: **¡Hola! Me encanta que te haya encantado este fic xD. Bueno… ¿A Hinata le darán la espalda? ¡Eso se sabrá en este capi! Pues… ¿triangulo amoroso? ¡Eso se verá después! ¡Por ahora te dejo en duda! Cuídate y muchas gracias por tú review.

**Yanu-chan: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya encantado, bueno… sobre tú pregunta sobre Sasuke… Pues sí, entrará en el drama ¿De que manera? Aun no lo puedo revelar… ¡Será sorpresa! Bien, muchísimas gracias por tú comentario, cuídate :D.

**Rociio uzumaki: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tú review, te puedo asegurar que Sasuke si estará en el fic, así que… ¡Espero que te guste xD! Cuídate mucho ^^.

**Annimo: **¡Hola! Genial que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación. Muchas gracias por tú comentario :D

**Noelialuna: **¡Hola! Sí Naruto es un despistado, pobre Hinata. Sasuke sí entrará en este fic… ¿Pero ayudará a Hinata o estará en su contra? Eso… lo dejo en duda. Muchas gracias por tú comentario.

**ivorosy: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya encantado, si soy sincera conmigo misma, sé que este fic tiene más de alguna cosa predecible, tanto como que Naruto no recuerde nada y como el embarazo de Hinata. Es muy predecible. Pero… voy a intentar hacer cosas que no se hayan leído antes, o algo más original, en fin. ¡Muchas gracias por tú review!

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy fan del NaruSaku… así que no creo que haya mucho xD, ¡Este fic es NaruHina! Amo esta parejita, así que prometo que habrá NaruHina, en fin. Muchas gracias por tú comentario :)

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí... nos vemos en la próxima actualización (espero que sea cuanto antes, haré lo mejor que pueda por traerles pronto el próximo capitulo, ¡Tengan paciencia por favor!) ¡Gracias por leer! Cuídense.**


	4. Dolor

**¡Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Espero no haberme demorado tanto, pero aquí estoy por cierto. ¡Muchas gracias por su reviews, favoritos y alertas! **

**En fin me dejo de parlotear y lean.**

**Advertencia: Mucho drama y sufrimiento, angst y llanto. (;u;)****  
**

* * *

**4.D**olor**.**

—Hinata… —susurró la débil voz de Temari.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sale? —preguntó asustada.

—Estás embarazada.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida y asustada y cayó de rodillas al piso.

¿Embarazada? No, no podía. Era mentira… ¿cierto?

— ¿Q-Que? —murmuró débilmente—. V-Vamos… T-Temari no… bromees así…

—Hinata…—Temari se acercó y se hincó para estar a la altura de Hinata, quien yacía en el suelo—. No es broma… no podría bromear así…—le dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Aunque… muchas veces… los test son erróneos… y qui—Temari fue abruptamente interrumpida por Hinata.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada! —le gritó asustada—. N-No… —musitó llorando.

—Hinata…—Temari la abrazó—. Estaré contigo, siempre.

— ¡Tengo miedo! —le gritó llorando—. Y-Yo… n-no… Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ser con él? —susurró dolida.

—Hinata… ¿No has pensando en hablar con él?...

— ¿P-Para que…? Él es feliz con Sakura-san… si él es feliz… también lo soy yo…—dijo con la voz quebrada.

— ¡Deja de ser así! —se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros—. ¡Entiende que debes preocuparte por ti! —le gritó enojada—. ¡Hazte valer Hinata! ¡Tú no eres un objeto que él puede utilizar para pasar la noche!

— ¡Él no me usó como un objeto! —le devolvió el grito enfadada—. S-Sé q-que él… no me usó…

—Me parece extraño que él no recuerde nada…—susurró calmándose y soltándola de los hombros—. Para mi… él es sospechoso… lo siento Hinata.

— ¡Yo creo en Naruto-kun!

—Está bien… piensa lo que quieras, creé en lo que quieras.

….

—Oye teme, por cierto ¿Cómo la pasaste en la fiesta de Ino? —preguntó Naruto comiendo una manzana.

—Pues… bien… supongo…

—Sabes… no recuerdo mucho de la fiesta, creo que me pasé de copas—dijo el rubio preocupadamente.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?

—No… y me preocupa, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a mi casa…

—Eso te pasa por beber de más—el azabache frunció el ceño.

—No recuerdo haber bebido tanto—se defendió—. Por cierto… quería preguntarte algo…—dijo poniéndose serio y nervioso a la vez.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué?

—Sé que fuiste novio de… Sakura-chan… y…

—No me gusta hablar de Sakura—respondió enfadado—. Creí que te lo había dicho ya.

— ¡Quiero saber por qué terminaron!

—Las relaciones si no se tiene un cuidado, suelen estropearse. Eso nos pasó.

—P-Pero…Sakura-chan… realmente te amaba… ella no cometería errores… para mí es la mujer perfecta.

— ¿La mujer perfecta? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Sakura tiene muchos defectos, ella no es perfecta y no creo que haya mujer que lo fuera.

— ¡Para mí lo es! Estoy… enamorado de ella —confesó sonrojado—. Sabes… siento que hice algo malo, pero no sé que es—murmuró agobiado cambiando su semblante.

—Te estás imaginando cosas, Naruto —Sasuke rodó los ojos hastiado—. Hablemos de otra cosa ¿vale?

….

Estaban las dos recostadas en la cama, Hinata había llorado todo el rato y como consejo, Temari le dijo que se recostara, si es que estaba embarazada —lo cual era lo más posible— debía cuidarse y no pasar emociones fuertes.

—Vamos Hinata… ¿Ya te calmaste? —preguntó Temari preocupada.

—Algo —respondió con la voz quebrada.

—Hinata… sí estas embarazada… y no quieres tenerlo… existe el aborto.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, esa opción no había pasado por su mente.

— ¿A-Aborto? —preguntó temblorosamente. Casi por instinto propio llevó una de sus manos a su vientre.

—Yo… no estoy de acuerdo con esa opción—confesó honestamente Temari—. Pero… esta es tú opción, no quieres decirle a Naruto y según me has contado… tu padre es estricto. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué más queda? El aborto.

—Yo… —murmuró dolida—. No sé si podría matar a este bebe…—declaró mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa—. Pero… tengo miedo, no quiero abortar, pero tampoco quiero tener este bebe. ¡No sé que hacer!

—Hinata… el aborto es algo realmente malo —razonó la rubia—. Hinata yo…—la rubia iba a proseguir pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose abruptamente.

— ¡Temari! —gritó Karura, la madre de la rubia.

— ¡Mamá! —la rubia dio un gritó de reproche.

— ¿Eh? N-No sabia que había visitas… —Karura rió nerviosamente—. Esto… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sonriendo cálidamente.

—H-Hinata Hyuga —Hinata, quien se había levantado de la cama, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Hyuga? ¡Espera! ¡Eres la hija de Hana Hyuga! —exclamó melancólicamente—. Eres igual a tú madre. Eres muy linda Hinata-chan.

—Ah… ¡M-Muchas gracias! —agradeció con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ya veo… creo que no debo quedarme aquí, la amargada de mi hija me está echando con la mirada—reclamó riendo levemente observando la mirada de Temari, casi diciéndole "vete, interrumpes" —. Nos vemos Hinata-chan, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí —se despidió sonriéndole.

—G-Gracias, K-Karura-san —agradeció esbozando una sonrisa—. Tú madre es muy simpática, Temari.

— ¿Qué dices? Mi madre es molesta, suele tener la manía de piñizcar mis mejillas —confesó sobando sus mejillas casi por instinto propio.

—Pero aun así es muy simpática —le dijo sonriendo, olvidando un poco su angustia—. Por cierto… ¿Qué me ibas a decir? —preguntó sentándose en la cama recordando la interrupción sufrida.

—Ah… eso… no… no es nada, no te preocupes —desvió la mirada.

— ¿Huh?

—Oye… —Temari cambió el tema de conversación—. Sabes… hablé con Tsunade y Kakashi para ver si me podían cambiar de clases, o sea, a tú clase.

— ¡Eh! ¡Enserio! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Y! ¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó emocionada. Tener a una amiga en su salón sería lo mejor, y más si era Temari.

—Pues… que lo iban a pensar, pero lo más seguro es que si. ¿Genial, no? ¡Me tienes que ayudar a estudiar! Tengo pésimas calificaciones—dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

—Claro que sí.

….

Hinata caminaba calmadamente hacia su casa, ignorando el hecho de que debía haber llegado unas horas atrás. Casi por obligación, tuvo que quedarse a cenar en la casa de Temari. Había descubierto lo unidos que eran, a pesar de que su padre estaba en el extranjero. Como le gustaría tener una familia así.

Subió los últimos escalones de la entrada de su casa, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la puerta se abrió instantáneamente mostrando a la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante.

— ¿Dónde? ¡Donde estabas Hinata! —le reclamó Hiashi—. ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Respóndeme! —exigió enojado ante el silencio de su hija.

—P-Padre… —murmuró Hinata asustada—. Y-Yo…

— ¡Te vas a tu habitación sin cenar! —exclamó enfadado tomándola del brazo bruscamente y empujándola—. Deberías aprender más de Hanabi, ella es mi orgullo.

Hinata no dijo nada, tampoco podía decir algo. No tomarían su opinión, ella no era escuchada.

Subió a su habitación con un nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar. No más. Debía ser fuerte.

Se acostó en su cama intentando ignorar el hecho de que el nudo de su garganta le estaba comenzando a incomodar y sus ojos empezaban a dolerle por retener aquellas lágrimas que ya se le habían acumulado en sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aquellas lágrimas acumuladas pudieron ser liberadas, pero esas iban a ser las únicas que iba a derramar. O eso quería creer.

Es que de verdad, no entendía el hecho de poder estar embarazada de él. Un chico con una novia perfecta, además de haber sido su amiga. Un chico que tenía una familia perfecta. Hasta creía que tenía una vida perfecta. ¿Y ella? Ella no era nada, ella no tenía ningún hecho que pudiera catalogar como "perfecto". Por eso había decidido no decirle nada a Naruto sobre que él es el padre del bebe que crece en su vientre. ¿Para que demonios querría ella arruinar la vida perfecta de su amado? Además, ella ya tenía una vida mala. No quería arruinar la suerte de alguien más.

Se levantó de su cama y buscó su piyama, agradecía haber comido en la casa de Temari, así no moriría de hambre. Cuando encontró su piyama, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas para ponerse aquel cómodo piyama. Se metió entre sus sabanas y cerró sus ojos en un intentó de dormir.

Y lo consiguió.

….

— _¿Y? ¿Tienes una idea para hacerle la vida imposible a la Hyuga? _—_preguntó Ino desde la otra línea._

—Pues… no sé, supongo. Creo que lo que hicimos con la foto fue algo muy simple —contestó Haruno limándose sus uñas.

—_Podríamos dejarla en ridículo enfrente de todos ¿no? _—_sugirió Yamanaka._

—Mhm…—murmuró dejando de limar sus uñas por un momento—. Eh… no…—contestó suspirando.

— _¿QUÉ? _—_gritó Ino incrédula_—_. ¿No? ¿No eras tú la que quería hacerle la vida imposible? ¿No eras tú la que sugirió empezar a acosarla en el instituto?_

—Sí, sí —contestó—. Pero… ¿No has pensado en las consecuencias que traería esto, Ino? —preguntó Sakura.

— _¿Consecuencias?_

— ¡Sí! ¡Dah! —respondió—. Si la dejamos en vergüenza enfrente de todos, quedaremos como las malas. Y no quiero eso. Además…

— _¿Además?_

—Además…—prosiguió—. Naruto… se enfadaría conmigo.

— _¿Por qué se enfadaría? ¿No eres tú su novia? _

—Sí…pero, a él no le gusta que se aprovechen de los demás… y casi siempre anda defendiendo a todos… tú sabes.

—_Tienes un buen punto…—le dio la razón—._ _Entonces… ¿Qué?_

—No sé, hacerle daño cuando no esté Naruto, los demás no me importa si me ven, Naruto me creerá a mí. El resto que se joda —respondió malhumorada.

— _¿Y por qué te enojas? _—_se rió Ino ante el carácter de su amiga_.

—Hablar de la Hyuga me pone así —suspiró pesadamente.

….

La mañana del otro día había llegado y Hinata tuvo que pasar un incomodo momento en familia. Su padre no le hablaba y no tenía muy buena comunicación con Hanabi. Aunque con Hanabi no se llevaba mal, realmente su relación era neutral.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, en el instituto, aunque tuviera que encontrarse con Naruto y Sakura, podía hablar con Temari y pasar un buen rato entre amigas.

— ¡Buenas! —saludó Temari con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Temari —saludó Hinata—. Oye…

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Sabes… estuve pensando en… éste asunto… tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Ah… sí, a eso.

—Y… creo que… no podría matar… a esta criatura… —habló bajito y tocó su vientre.

Temari le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es una decisión más humanitaria —posó una mano en el hombro de la ojiperla—. Pero…—apartó su mano y mostró una facción preocupada—. ¿Le dirás… a…?

— ¿A él?

—Si…

—No —respondió rápidamente—. No podría…

—…hace lo que quieras, pero sabes que es tú deber decirle, no puedes cargar con éste peso tú sola.

—Me las arreglaré por mi misma…

Temari iba a abrir su boca para protestar, pero el timbre para entrar a clases irrumpió el lugar. Debían ir a sus respectivas clases.

—Bien… nos vemos —se despidió Temari rápidamente dejando a Hinata con las palabras en la boca.

— _¿Y a ésta que le pasa? _—_pensó confundida, empezando a caminar a su salón._

….

—Bien, pequeños gusanos, tomen asiento —ordenó de manera algo ruda, Anko Mitarashi. Anko, era la profesora de biología, era algo… ¿malhumorada, aveces? Aunque la mayoría de las veces los trataba de gusanos, los alumnos ya se habían acostumbrado.

— ¡Hai! —respondieron todos en el salón.

—Bien. Antes de empezar la maravillosa clase de biología —alagó de manera melosa su clase—. Tenemos a una alumna nueva aquí.

— ¿Una nueva alumna?

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién será?

— ¡Debe ser atractiva!

Los murmullos se escuchaban en toda el aula de clases. Anko intentaba calmarlos, pero ellos simplemente seguían ignorándola.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó sin obtener respuestas—. ¡CALLENSE AHORA O SI NO EXPERIMENTARÉ CON SUS CUERPOS! ¡HARE MUCHOS EXPERIMENTOS CON SUS MALDITOS ORGANOS! —gritó completamente enfadada haciendo que los demás se callaran del susto—. Bien… —carraspeó calmándose—. Pase, señorita… —se detuvo para leer el nombre de la nueva alumna—. Señorita Sabaku.

Muchos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a la chica rubia. Otros hacían muecas de desagrado contra ella, aunque ella no le importaba mucho. Una persona la observaba desinteresadamente, que era Gaara. Tener a su hermana en su clase no es que le interesara mucho. Otra persona, Shikamaru, la observaba de manera examinadora, soltó un suspiró cansado. Lidiar con ella _otra vez _sería cansador, demasiado problemático. Y Hinata, quien estaba en los asientos casi finales, la observaba asombrada y emocionada.

—Anota tú nombre en el pizarrón —le dijo Anko dándole un trozo de tiza para que escribiera su nombre.

Temari tomó aquel trozo de tiza y comenzó a escribir su nombre de manera desordenada ¿A quien demonios le interesaba saber su nombre? Ya después sabrían su nombre, no era necesario gastar el tiempo en escribirlo. Cuando ya lo había escrito, tiró aquel trozo de tiza al piso y se fue a sentar sin decir ninguna palabra. No le interesaba haber ganado una mala impresión, a ella solo le importaba estar con su amiga y que ella le ayudara a subir sus pésimas calificaciones. Cuando iba caminando hacia el fondo del salón, donde había un asiento libre, su mirada se desvió hacia aquel despreocupado hombre, Shikamaru. Sus miradas se habían encontrado, pero ella cortó aquel contacto rápidamente. No quería hablar con él, no quería volver a tratar con él, porqué… dolía. Le dolía.

Anko no tenía mucha paciencia, y al ver aquel acto de irrespeto puro hacia ella la hizo enfurecerse aun más, pero… Tsunade le había pedido paciencia absoluta con Temari y sus conductas, así que ella debía tener tolerancia. No podía perder los estribos.

Temari había llegado hasta uno de los asientos de al final de la sala, y se sentó al lado de donde estaba Hinata. Al parecer, Sakura y sus otras amigas antes se sentaban al lado de Hinata, pero después de que Hinata insultara a Sakura, ellas se habían alejado y se habían sentado en otro lugar, por lo tanto Hinata estaba completamente sola.

—Hola niña que no conozco —saludó Temari a su compañera de al lado.

— ¡Temari! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que hoy te trasladaban a mi salón? —preguntó Hinata en modo de reclamo.

—Porqué era sorpresa… —respondió como si nada—. Debes ayudarme a estudiar biología, que yo no sé nada.

—Está bien —Hinata le sonrió y se rió bajito.

….

Las clases de biología habían terminado, y ahora mismo estaban en el recreo, caminaban tranquilamente conversando sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Pronto, el tema de Naruto salió a flote una vez más.

—Por cierto Hinata… —le dijo Temari llamando la atención de la nombrada—. ¿Por qué te fijaste en Naruto? Digo… es atractivo, eso no lo niego. Pero, no es algo… ¿tontito?

Hinata lanzó una pequeña risita.

—Por qué él es alguien… que siempre se supera a sí mismo. Por eso me enamoré de él. Por eso… amo a Naruto-kun.

Una persona abrió los ojos sorprendida al haber pasado al lado de ellas, y haber escuchado tal confesión de parte de la ojiperla. ¿Ella enamorada de… Naruto?

Debía informarle a Sakura.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó Temari sonriéndole—. ¡Si que saliste tierna, eh! Me conmoviste —posó su brazo en el hombro de Hinata.

—¡Vamos, vamos no es para tanto! —Hinata sonrió ampliamente, sin saber que pronto estaría en graves problemas—. ¡Waa! ¡Olvidé algo en el salón! —dijo Hinata de repente, comenzando a correr—. ¡Después nos vemos en clases de deporte!

—¡Ok! Yo iré al baño, nos encontramos aquí —respondió la rubia comenzando su marcha hacia el baño.

….

Hinata entró al salón, al haber entrado se arrepintió notablemente al ver que Sakura, Ino y Tenten estaban adentro, ellas solamente. Nadie estaría para salvarla. Solo esperaba que ellas le ignorasen. Especialmente Sakura.

Caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio y buscó en su bolso aquel amuleto que era tan importante para ella, uno que le había regalado su difunta madre. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan descuidada de haberlo dejado ahí, tirado? Siempre lo llevaba en los bolsillos, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —Sakura se acercó a Hinata. Hinata retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

—S-Sakura…

—¿Ahora tartamudeas? Pff… hey por cierto, ¿Te gustó el regalito que te dejamos la última vez? ¡Genial, no!

—¿F-Fuiste… tú? —preguntó algo obvio. Era tan obvio que había sido la pelirosada. Pero ella había seguido con la esperanza de que no había sido su ya antes amiga.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Eres estúpida o qué? —preguntó Sakura de mala manera.

—Mira, Sakura —antes que Hinata pudiera protestar, Ino llamó la atención de Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es eso que tiene en la mano Hinata? —preguntó Ino maliciosamente.

—¿Eh? —Sakura miró lo que tenía en la mano Hinata. Era un amuleto. Pronto, recordó que Hinata en una ocasión le había dicho que aquel amuleto se lo había regalado su madre.

Hinata al ver la mirada maliciosa de las dos, retrocedió y apretó con fuerza aquel preciado elemento.

—¿Por qué no eres una buena persona y nos pasas eso? —interrogó Ino acercándose a la ojiperla.

Tenten observaba con miedo aquella escena. Seguía en contra de ellas. Pero… tenía miedo de perder su amistad.

—¡No! —exclamó Hinata decidida. Con el único recuerdo que su madre le había dejado, nadie se metía. Ella protegería ese amuleto hasta el final.

Sakura e Ino se sorprendieron al ver lo decidida que estaba. Pronto, se enfurecieron ante tal acto de ella. A ninguna de ellas dos les gustaba que le llevaran la contraría ni menos alguien como Hinata.

—¡Cállate estúpida! —Ino la empujó fuertemente haciendo que Hinata callera al piso y soltara el amuleto.

Hinata cayó al piso. No había sido una fuerte caída, pero sí, se había llevado un buen golpe en su trasero, además de haber soltado su amuleto.

—¡Mira, ya lo tengo! —Sakura lo recogió del piso y se lo mostró a Ino—. ¿Bastante lindo, no?

—N-No lo toques… —murmuró Hinata en el suelo.

—¿Ehh? ¡No te escucho! —dijo Sakura de manera burlesca—. Habla más alto.

—¡No lo toques! —cuando se iba a levantar del piso para quitarle su pertenencia a Sakura, no había notado como Ino se había puesto delante de ella.

—¡Ni te atrevas a moverte! —Ino con su zapato le pisó una de las manos a Hinata.

Hinata puso una mueca de dolor. Estaba siendo humillada. Solo quería que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

….

Temari salió del baño y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el pasillo. Buscaba a Hinata por todos lados. ¿Dónde se había metido esa niña? Solo debía haber ido a buscar algo al salón. No creía que se demoraría tanto. Al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

—¡Auch!

—Sigues siendo bastante problemática.

Temari al escuchar la voz de aquel vago se sintió nerviosa. Hacía ya un tiempo, bastante tiempo que no había cruzado palabras con él. Y esperaba no volver a hacerlo.

—T-Tú…

—Deberías de fijarte por donde andas problemática.

—Deberías de dejar de ser tan vago —respondió Temari rodando los ojos. Shikamaru solo le sonrió.

—Nos vemos, compañerita —y así Shikamaru se alejó del lugar.

Negó con la cabeza, se arrepentía de haber tenido un pasado con él. Esperaba no tener un presente ni un futuro con ese vago. Sacó rápidamente esos pensamientos, ahora debía encontrar a Hinata, por qué tenía un mal presentimiento.

….

Hinata lloraba, lloraba por estar siendo humillada, y lloraba por qué Sakura le estaba haciendo daño. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla. Quería que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

—¿Quieres ver como rompo tu lindo y preciado amuleto? —preguntó Sakura cruelmente haciendo que Hinata sollozara.

—¡Respóndele! —exigió Ino tomándola bruscamente del cabello.

—N-No… p-p-por favor… —sollozó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Me desesperas Hinata! —exclamó Haruno con furia elevando su mano para abofetearla.

El sonido de la puerta que estaba cerrada por dentro, empezó a sonar. Alguien estaba forcejeando la puerta. Sakura e Ino se miraron con miedo, alguien las había descubierto. De cierta parte, Sakura no estaba tan preocupada. Naruto estaba jugando fútbol con sus otros compañeros, así que era imposible que fuera él.

Pronto la puerta fue abierta abruptamente al ser forcejeada con fuerza.

Ino y Sakura se alejaron de Hinata rápidamente. Sakura lanzó el amuleto al suelo y lo pateó para que quedara debajo de una repisa.

Hinata se quedó en el suelo llorando. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Temari entró rápidamente por la puerta y al ver a su amiga llorando en el suelo, y ver a la causante de eso una furia la inundó.

Hinata era su amiga, y ella no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga. Ni menos ahora que estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Temari con rabia, excluyendo a Tenten quien miraba la escena con miedo.

—¿Nosotras? —preguntó Ino sonando desinteresada—. Nosotras no estamos haciendo nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y que si le hiciéramos algo a Hinata? —interrogó Sakura cruzándose de brazos—. No te tengo miedo, Sabaku.

—Pues deberías —Temari le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sakura.

—¡Sakura! —exclamaron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

Sakura al sentir el golpe en su cara cayó al suelo. Se limpió el labio con el pulgar y se paró del piso.

—¡Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo! ¡Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego! —Sakura iba a golpear a Temari en la cara pero después miró de reojo como una sombra se acercaba—. ¡No Temari-san! ¿Por qué me golpeas? —preguntó lanzándose al piso y comenzando a llorar.

Temari la observó confundida. Hinata limpió sus ojos y observó con miedo quien estaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Asuma llegando al lugar al escuchar unos gritos.

—¡Temari golpeó a Sakura sin ninguna razón, Asuma-sensei! —Ino le acusó con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Eso es mentira! —intervino Temari desesperada—. ¡Ella estaba molestando a Hi…! —no pudo seguir hablando por qué Hinata la tomó del brazo para que se detuviera.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Temari le miró preocupada. ¿Acaso Hinata no quería acusar a Sakura?

—Lo siento Temari-san, pero tendré que hablar esto con Tsunade —Asuma respondió tranquilamente—. Ino, Tenten —las nombradas lo miraron expectante—. Lleven a Sakura a la enfermería —dijo observando como Sakura lloraba.

—¡Si! —respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

Asuma, Ino, Tenten y Sakura se retiraron del lugar, antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, Sakura le regaló una sonrisa burlona a Temari y Tenten, haciendo que Temari apretara sus puños con fuerza.

Cuando ya se habían retirado, Temari miró con preocupación a Hinata.

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada observando el semblante cabizbajo de Hinata.

—S-Si…

—¡Tu amuleto! —exclamó la rubia agachándose para buscarlo debajo de la repisa.

—¿L-Lo…des-destruyó? —preguntó temblorosamente con miedo.

—No… —respondió Temari levantándose y limpiando el polvo de aquel amuleto que tenía forma de ángel—. Ten —le tendió el amuleto.

—G-Gracias…

—Vamos, debemos ir a la clase de deportes… estamos atrasadas, no le tomes atención a lo que sucedió hace un rato atrás.

—P-Pero… t-tendrás p-p-problemas y y-yo… lo… siento —respondió dificultosamente advirtiendo que iba a llorar nuevamente.

—Vamos —la rubia le quitó importancia a lo anterior y la tomó del brazo delicadamente.

….

Las clases de deportes habían pasado incómodamente, todo el salón se había enterado de la pelea de Sakura y Temari, incluyendo a Naruto, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, no le había reprochado nada a Temari, quería hacerlo, pero pensaba que era asunto de ellas dos. Además sentía que había algo más.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en clases de arte, con la profesora Kurenai. Kurenai era una profesora bastante tranquila, y a casi la mayoría le gustaban sus clases ya que eran relajadas y la profesora era bastante agradable. Kurenai, les había propuesto hacer un dibujo pero con tema libre.

Hinata había intentado olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás. Aunque el recuerdo amargo seguía ahí.

—¡Es bastante gracioso lo que te sucedió Hinata! —comentó Temari al escuchar una de las anécdotas graciosas que había sufrido la Hyuga cuando era pequeña.

—Pues sí, no tengo buena suerte, eh —respondió pintando su dibujo.

—No, no tienes nada de suerte, cariño —se burló ganándose una mirada reprochadora de parte de la ojiperla.

Todos en el salón estaban hablando, se escuchaban las voces y murmullos por todo el salón, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos se callaran al ser interrumpidos.

Una cabellera plateada se asomó en la puerta.

—Lo siento Kurenai-sensei por interrumpir —se disculpó Kakashi con una sonrisa que era invisible de ver debido a que sé tapaba la boca—. ¿Me podrías prestar a una alumna?

—S-Si. Claro, ¿A quién? —preguntó Kurenai parpadeando varias veces.

—Temari-san —Kakashi le llamó en voz alta haciendo que todo el salón mirara a Temari, incomodando a Hinata.

—Temari…—murmuró la ojiperla preocupada sabiendo que Kakashi la llamaba por el problema de Sakura.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —le respondió sonriéndole ampliamente levantándose de su asiento hasta llegar a donde Kakashi estaba.

—Gracias, Kurenai-sensei —agradeció Kakashi llevándose consigo a Temari.

Hinata observó con culpa y preocupación cuando Temari ya se había marchado, la culpa la inundaba porqué debido a ella Temari la había defendido y se había metido en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Solo esperaba con mucha fe que no la expulsaran.

….

El periodo de arte era el último del día, Temari no había vuelto a entrar al salón pero sí le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Hinata diciéndole que estaba atrapada en el sermón de Tsunade, que por lo tanto la esperara en la entrada del instituto por qué probablemente ella no saldría hasta que tocaran el timbre de salida.

Y así estaba, Hinata, esperando a que saliera su amiga, que ni rastro había aun.

Estaba continuamente mirando el suelo, sin saber que hacer, apoyada en la pared mirando de manera descontinuada como los alumnos salían a excepción de su amiga.

No se dio cuenta por estar mirando el suelo, que alguien se había acercado a ella. Alguien que a ella le gustaba mucho.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó _él _haciendo que a Hinata el corazón le rebotara como nunca.

Hinata no sabía si desmayarse ahí mismo o… salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, levantó tímidamente su rostro haciendo que esos ojos profundamente azules chocaran contra los de ella.

—N-Naruto-kun… —tartamudeó sintiéndose nerviosa.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonriéndole ampliamente, como él sabía hacerlo.

—B-B-Bien… —murmuró agachando la mirada nerviosamente.

—Eso es bueno —le sonrió cálidamente—. Hinata —la nombró poniéndose serio de repente—. Tengo que hablar algo contigo.

Hinata sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar al escuchar el tono serio de él. ¿Se habrá acordado de la fiesta? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hablar con ella?

—¿Q-Q-Que…? —preguntó levantando la mirada. No podía estar tranquila, el miedo la estaba inundando y pensaba que se iba desmayar, esta vez enserio.

—Es sobre… —se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente—. Sakura-chan.

Hinata al escuchar ese nombre, y más que él estuviera nombrándola, le causó un dolor agudo en el pecho.

—Q-Que… ¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó tragando saliva nerviosamente. E intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

—Sakura-chan… me contó que dijiste cosas muy malas de ella —dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que Hinata se sintiera demasiado nerviosa y dolida—. Mira Hinata… tú me caes muy bien, eres una chica algo rara… —se rió levemente—. Pero me gusta eso de ti —le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Hinata desviara la mirada avergonzada—. Pero… —murmuró poniéndose serio—. Sakura-chan es mi novia, y… yo me prometí a mi mismo protegerla —tomó de los hombros levemente a Hinata. Hinata le miró dolida—. Y… no puedo permitir… que le hagas daño… —musitó soltando a Hinata, dejándola completamente rota.

Hinata sentía las ganas de llorar inmensamente. ¿Por qué? Porqué… él…

—Lo siento… —dijo Naruto disculpándose al ver el semblante de la ojiperla—. Pero por favor… aléjate de ella.

—No te preocupes —Hinata escondió su mirada en su flequillo—. No me volveré a acercar a ella —sonrió falsamente—. Gracias por no haberte enojado conmigo Naruto-kun.

—Gracias por comprender Hinata —posó una mano en el hombro de la ojiperla—. Nos vemos —se despidió regalándole una sonrisa y comenzando a caminar para irse a casa.

Hinata sintió que sus labios comenzaban a temblar y que las lágrimas pronto vendrían nuevamente, a lo que ella apretó los ojos con fuerzas para impedir que las lágrimas salieran. Y lo logró.

La rubia quien estaba saliendo del instituto notó el extraño semblante de ella. Intrigada, aceleró el paso.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Temari llegando al lugar—. ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó al no obtener respuestas de parte de ella.

—Uhm… nada… —respondió sonriendo—. Vamos—musitó comenzando a caminar haciendo que Temari la observara confundida.

….

Hinata restregó sus ojos con sus manos cuando se estaba levantando, para ir otro día al instituto. Deseaba que pronto llegaran las vacaciones para dejar de ir al instituto y dejar de verle la cara a Sakura y especialmente a Naruto. Tocó su vientre levemente, no debía alterarse.

El sonido de su celular irrumpió el silencio y ella tomó su celular para ver que decía aquel mensaje.

Hizo un puchero de resignación cuando leyó lo que decía.

_**¡Hinata! Ayer nos despedimos tan rápido que se me había olvidado decirte que… la vieja Tsunade me suspendió por tres días. No iré al instituto. Lo bueno es que descansaré tres días jajaja. Te iré a buscar a la salida para que vayamos al parque a comer algo ¿vale? ¡Pásala bien! ¡Ignora a la frentona!**_

_**Temari.**_

Suspiró con frustración, no quería estar sola. Pero solo eran tres días, nada más. Contaría las horas si era necesario. Debía ser fuerte, Temari no siempre estaría a su lado para defenderla.

Se adentró al baño para poder asearse y después desayunar.

….

_**Horas después.**_

Ino y Sakura se encontraban hablando en el salón de clases, Tenten no estaba en ese momento, y para ellas era mejor. Según ellas, Tenten era demasiado débil y siempre encontraba un "pero" para no hacerle daño a la Hyuga.

—Ne, ne ¿Supiste que Temari fue suspendida? —Ino se rió fuertemente—. Hiciste una buena actuación con Tsunade-sama.

—Claro que sí…además Tsunade-sama me adora.

—Si, tienes un buen punto. Por cierto, Hinata esta vez está sola. Es nuestra oportunidad perfecta.

—Tienes toda la razón, Ino-puerca.

….

El sonido del timbre indicaba que el receso había terminado, para la suerte de Hinata, Temari le había dado la llave de la azotea, así que ella se la había pasado todo el recreo ahí.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando iba entrando al salón de clases. Sakura le observaba casi partiéndose de risa. A lo que Hinata bajó la mirada con confusión. Se acercó a su asiento y se sentó. Cuando apoyó las manos en la mesa, notó como sus manos y brazos estaban con un líquido viscoso, observó con asco y terror cuando su mente había procesado que era pegamento líquido.

Intentó levantarse pero se cayó fuertemente cuando notó que su silla también tenía pegamento y se le había adherido a la falda escolar.

Las risas se escucharon fuertemente cuando vieron el estado de la Hyuga.

Allí. En el suelo. Intentando despegar su falda.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Que buena broma! —escuchó como unos de sus compañeros se reían.

—¡Oh Hina-chan! ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Sakura en voz alta aprovechando la ocasión que Naruto no estaba. Por qué él no había asistido al instituto.

Hinata sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de humillación. Las risas se escuchaban por toda su mente, resonaban demasiado fuerte. Empujó la silla haciendo que la falda se rompiera y dejara ver sus bragas a los atentos espectadores.

La humillación era demasiado.

—¡Bonitas bragas Hyuga! —se burló un compañero de ella.

—¡Hermosas! ¿Por qué no nos muestras más?

Hinata comenzó a sollozar levantándose torpemente del piso. No se fijó cuando vio que una persona que no se estaba riendo, le tendió una mano.

Levantó la mirada sollozando y notó que era Gaara el hermano de Temari.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó observándola preocupado, aunque no se notara debido a su semblante sin expresión.

—…—Hinata no pudo responder nada, solo aceptó su ayuda y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta no notó que estaba Anko, profesora de Biología, sosteniendo un frasco con un líquido para un experimento, haciendo que todo el líquido se derramara en su blusa. Ganándose otra vez, las risas de todos, especialmente de Sakura.

La ojiperla apretó sus labios fuertemente y empujó levemente a Anko para que la dejara salir de allí. Corrió ignorando el grito de Anko.

—¡Espera! —gritó Anko preocupada. Pero fue ignorada.

Hinata corrió rápidamente llorando fuertemente dirigiéndose a los baños para poder encerrarse en uno. Cuando llegó, buscó cualquier baño y cerró la puerta abruptamente. Se apoyó en éste y tapó su cara con sus manos. Comenzó a llorar en voz alta.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué?... —dijo en voz alta sollozando fuertemente.

—¿Por qué? —escuchó la voz de Sakura afuera del baño.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada al escucharla afuera del baño. De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió fuertemente. Al estar tan concentrada llorando, había olvidado ponerle pestillo a la puerta. Sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de Sakura.

—Así que… —comenzó a hablar Sakura con una botella de agua en sus manos—. ¿Te gusta Naruto?

—Q-Que… —la peliazul no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando sintió una fuerte bofetada de parte de la pelirosada.

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré a Naruto, maldita! ¡Él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú!

—¡N-No a mí… n-no me gusta… N-Naruto-kun! —se intentó justificar tocando levemente su mejilla que ahora estaba hinchada.

—¡No me mientas, Ino te escuchó! —masculló con rabia abriendo su botella y vertiéndola en la cabeza de la Hyuga—. Ojala te mueras—murmuró con odio alejándose de ella y lanzándole la botella en la cara—. No lo olvides, Naruto me ama a mí, nunca se fijara en ti—y con esto se fue dejando a Hinata más que humillada.

Hinata tapó sus manos nuevamente en su cara sin saber que hacer ¿Llorar o reír? No sabía. Que irónico. Su situación era graciosa, casi sacada como una película.

Decidió salir de allí. Salir de su situación. Escapar, donde nadie pueda encontrarla.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, salió del instituto olvidando sus cosas. Que carajo le importaban unos cuantos libros en su bolso.

Salió del instituto con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, quería desaparecer, donde nadie nunca la encontraría. Cuando salió de allí no notó como chocaba con alguien y caía al piso rasmillándose la rodilla.

—¿Q-Que? —musitó esa persona parándose algo enojada del piso—. ¿Eh? —dijo mirando a la persona que la había chocado—. ¿Hinata? —preguntó Temari sacudiendo su ropa. Observó con terror como su amiga estaba en el piso, llorando, con la rodilla sangrándole y con la ropa mojada.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se levanto del piso empujando a Temari para correr fuertemente, ahora no quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con su mejor amiga, necesitaba estar sola.

—¡Espera! —le gritó inútilmente viendo como desaparecía, perdiéndose en el horizonte—. Maldición… —murmuró sintiéndose culpable de haber faltado al instituto, aunque eso no fuera su culpa.

….

La ojiperla corrió en cualquier dirección metiéndose a una estación de trenes. Sus pies se habían movido solos. Ignoró el hecho de que mientras que ella corría, las personas la miraban con cara de ¿Qué demonios? Y agradecía el hecho que la estación de trenes estaba vacía.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente sintiendo sus lágrimas y el dolor de sus ojos de haber estado llorando tanto.

—_¡Bonitas bragas Hyuga! —se burló un compañero de ella._

—_¡Ni creas que te dejaré a Naruto, maldita! ¡Él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú!_

—_Sakura-chan… me contó que dijiste cosas muy malas de ella…_

—_Deberías aprender más de Hanabi, ella es mi orgullo._

Hinata sonrió tristemente, caminando lentamente. Tantas cosas le habían pasado, que no creía poder soportar más. No puede. Estaba demasiada rota. Ya no lo soportaba más, quería escapar de allí. Escapar de sus problemas, escapar de su vida, escapar de Sakura, escapar de él.

Miró de reojo como el tren se acercaba. Y ella también se acercaba a la línea del tren.

Un paso más. Y todo se iba a acabar.

Podría descansar al fin.

* * *

**Bastante dramático y triste a mí parecer, pero en sí el fic es dramático, y esta escena ya la tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo atrás xD, el capítulo me salió bastante largo x.x en fin, me inspiré mucho :) Espero que les guste. Como pudieron ver... la venganza de Sakura sigue y ella sabe que a Hinata le gusta Naruto, pero no sabe que Hinata se acostó con Naruto. Naruto, defiende a Sakura, pero se sigue llevando bien con Hinata. En fin, aún no se saben las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke y en que afecta en la trama. Pero eso lo veremos después.**

**Por cierto, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar el summary del fic, por qué siento que es solo un summary del primer capitulo. Pero aun no lo cambiaré por que no tengo bien pensado en como describirlo xD**

* * *

**_Respondiendo reviews: _  
**

**lilipili: **¡Hola! Pues lo de Hinata y su embarazo, si abortar o no... se verá en este capítulo. Créeme que yo siendo la escritora de este fic, también me da impotencia que Naruto no recuerde nada xD, de nada, lo minimo que puedo hacer es responderte, muchisimas gracias por tú review :)_  
_

**Guest: **Hola, pues sí, Sakura da bastante rabia, pero ella tiene una razón para estar así. Mas que mal, nuestra ojiperla la trató bastante mal. Me alegra que te haya encantado, muchas gracias por tú review.

**1rosiestar1: **¡Hola! Sí bueno, me alegro que no te lo esperaras, te sorprendí (?) Muchas gracias por tú comentario.

**ArKnGl: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por decirme que fue buena idea lo de Temari x) y gracias por tú review:)

**Guest: **¡Hola! Bueno, sinceramente no creo que Naruto sea tonto ya que él realmente no recuerda nada y bueno... no es su culpa. En fin, muchas gracias por tú review ^^.

**ivorosy: **¡Hola! Me alegra que tú seas una lectora honesta. Me gusta que me des tu opinion, ya sea de manera positiva o de manera constructiva. Pues... ¿Que decirte? Bueno, la verdad no se muy bien que decirte, pero, solo espero que sí te gusta o no, me lo hagas saber :), ¡Muchas gracias por tú review y tú opinión!

**Guest: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tú review ^^.

**hyuga20uzumaki: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú review, sí, bueno la venganza de Sakura es algo cruel... pero ella fue tratada mal por nuestra ojiperla, así que ese es el motivo de su venganza... ¿o habrá otro motivo? ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por tú review!

**anju. nakahara: **¡Hola! Sí tienes razón, debo dejarte con la duda x) Sasuke en si es una persona muy intrigante x.x jajaja, si Naruto tiene buena punteria, al parecer (? Concuerdo contigo, a mi tampoco me gusta el SasuHina, pero quizá ponga un poco. ¿Quien sabe? Bueno, Sakura y su abuso es terrible x.x A mi no me cae mal Sakura como para ponerla de mala, pero en este fic era necesario. Gracias por tú review :D

**Lavi-hime 4E -3: **¡Hola! Si, pobre Hinata, tiene que soportar todo ella sola, aunque tiene todo el apoyo de Temari, la presión es bastante. Naruto... pues Naruto no recuerda nada, y aún así sigue del lado de Sakura :(, en fin, ¡Muchas gracias por tú review!

**poison girl 29: **¡Hola! Bueno, Sakura a mi por mí parte no me cae mal, pero creo que en este fic, Sakura cae mal x(, Bueno por qué Naruto y Hinata no recuerdan... bueno después se sabrá todo eso y que pasó en esa noche. Gaara y Kankuro, si saldrán más adelante, y en especial Kankuro :) Gracias por tú comentario :D

**dark dragon Hades: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú review, he aquí la conti, espero que te guste, cuídate :D

**jessmou: **¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación, cuídate, espero no haberme tardado mucho x) Gracias por el review :D

**Dublealfa:** ¡Hola! De verdad te doy la razón, aunque Naruto también sufrirá más adelante, al igual que Hinata sufre ahora, más que mal, este fic ya es dramatico. Naruto ha salido poco, pero ya saldrá más en los capitulos que siguen. Muchas gracias por el comentario :D

**Noelialuna: **¡Hola! Sí. Pobrecita de mi Hina, la primera vez y sale embarazada de alguien que tiene ojos para otra persona :( Si, Sakura es bastante cruel en este fic. A mi también me encanta Temari :) ¡Cuídate y gracias por el review!

**Guest: **¡Hola! Me alegra que encuentres genial mi fic ^^. Mala suerte la de Hina-chan u.u, ¡Gracias por tú review!

**Yoruichi Namikaz: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras y por el comentario, muchas gracias ^^

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú review, por las lindas palabras, me alegra que te guste, cuídate mucho ^u^

**brenda: **¡Hola! Sí, Hinata con todos los problemas, y él... todo tranquilo sin saber en realidad lo que está pasando Dx ¡Hina dile! T-T En fin, gracias por tú comentario :D

**Yanu-chan: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te sorprendiera, aquí esta la actualización, cuídate mucho y espero que estés bien ^^ ¡Gracias por el review!

**MariiDii: **¡Hola! Hasta yo que soy la escritora, quiero que Hina le diga a Naruto Dx Ya veremos que sigue después ^^, me alegra haberme ganado una lectora *w* ¿Triangulo amoroso? ¡Eso lo veremos después! Pues sí, Ino y Sakura se pasaron. Y en esté capitulo... también e incluso más. ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por el review!

**ali1895: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te emociones con este fic, yo me emociono por que a ti te emociona (?) xD Claro, al menos tiene el apoyo de nuestra rubia, toda ruda :D Y sobre el aborto... eso se verá en este capitulo ^^. Gracias por el comentario :D

**Shira-san: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú review y el consejo, intentaré tomarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por la critica constructiva ^^! Cuídate muchísimo.

**Artemisa12: **¡Hola! Sí tiene todo el apoyo de Temari, eso es bueno :) Pues... lo de la fiesta y que sucedió se sabrá más adelante, ya verás y entenderás mejor que sucedió en realidad :D Claro, Sakura ha mostrado lo que siente en realidad y lo demuestra agrediendo a Hinata. Muchas gracias por el review, que estés bien :D

**JaneSharpi: **¡Hola! ¡Sí eso es lo bueno! ¡Tendremos a un narutito! ¿O a una Hinatita? ¡Aun no se sabe si será hombrecito o mujercita! (Nótese que yo tampoco lo he decidido xD) ¡Gracias por tú review!

* * *

**En fin. Al fin respondí sus reviews. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo. Cuídense, nos vemos.**


	5. Responsabilidad

**¡Hola! Siento la demora, pero he estado ocupada con el colegio y los examenes. También estaba ocupada con mis otros fics, por lo tanto esa sería mi escusa. Solo pido disculpas por haberme demorado. Como siempre agradecerles demasiado por su apoyo ya sea en Reviews, favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias.**

**NOTA SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE: SUMMARY CAMBIADO.**

**ANTIGUO SUMMARY: **— ¿U-Una fiesta? —preguntó dudosa. Negó levemente con la cabeza./ — ¡Si! Es una buena idea, la pasaras bien —dijo Sakura sonriendo./ ¿Una buena idea? ¿La pasaría bien? ¡Ah claro!, si eso significaba amanecer en la cama de Naruto completamente desnuda. UA. NaruHina.

**¿Por qué el cambio? Porqué el sumary solo resumía el primer capitulo. **

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**5. R**esponsabilidad**.**

El sonido del tren acercándose era algo que retumbaba sus oídos. ¿Por qué seguir intentando estar alegre cuando en verdad no podía estar así? Su padre no la quería. Sus amigas la rechazaban, era su culpa, era verdad, pero… nunca esperó una reacción como esa. La persona que amaba, amaba a otra persona, quien resultó ser la persona que más la odiaba. ¿Lo peor? Esperaba un hijo de él. Y él no recordaba nada.

Pero también estaba Temari, su amiga. La única que tenía. No se dio cuenta cuando había dado ese paso, el paso que definía su destino. Ya no importaba pensar en Temari si ya había dado el paso decisivo. Sintió como todo iba lento, todo transcurría lentamente. Hasta que…

Sintió como una mano le agarraba el antebrazo de manera brusca y la lanzaba hacia atrás, mientras que no supo como pero quedó pegada al torso de esa persona.

La reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —le gritó llorando desesperada mientras empujaba a esa persona.

— ¿Suicidándote solucionarás los problemas? —preguntó.

Hinata al escuchar esa voz se tensó y miró hacia al frente. ¿Quién era?

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Uchiha-san… —murmuró mirándole sin comprender como llegó hasta ahí.

—Eres una idiota.

—Vete… —sollozó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente—. ¿P-Por qué estas aquí? ¿V-Vienes a burlarte de mí? —preguntó olvidando sí estaba siendo descortés. Olvido su miedo hacia Sasuke. Estaba dolida, desesperada.

—Precisamente no te vine a ver. Venía a tomar el tren, pero vi como una idiota intentaba atentar contra su vida, y después me di cuenta que eras tú. Y te salvé. Deberías estar agradecida.

— ¿Agradecida?...

—Sí.

—Eres… igual que los otros… de seguro… vienes a… burlarte de mi… —musitó comenzando a llorar—. ¡No debiste haberme salvado! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Sería mejor si estuviera muer-! —gritó, hasta que sintió un golpe en su mejilla.

Sasuke la había abofeteado.

—De verdad eres una idiota —suspiró pesadamente.

Hinata tocó levemente su mejilla que posiblemente iba a estar hinchada en unos minutos más. Bajó la mirada dolida.

Sasuke iba abrir la boca para decirle algo —posiblemente para regañarla— pero escuchó algo que le hizo mirar de reojo.

— ¡Hinata!

Hinata escuchó una voz que la llamaba, pero no quería levantar la mirada.

Hinata solo escuchaba la respiración cansada de la otra persona —probablemente por que había corrido demasiado— aun así dudaba si era bueno levantar su mirada. Estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Uchiha? —Temari preguntó arqueando una ceja. Hinata levantó la mirada al saber quien era—. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Le hiciste algo a Hinata, maldito? —preguntó enfadada observando el estado de su amiga. Si el Uchiha le había hecho algo, las pagaría muy caro. Las amigas se protegían.

—Yo no le he hecho nada —respondió el Uchiha en tono monótono—. Sí realmente te preocuparas por ella, hubieras sido tú la que hubiera impedido la estupidez que iba a cometer —dijo mirando de reojo como Hinata bajaba la mirada avergonzada de su acto.

— ¿Estupidez? ¿De que rayos hablas? —preguntó la rubia confundida observando desconcertada como el Uchiha la ignoraba y comenzaba a caminar lejos de ahí—. ¡Oye espera! —exigió sin resultados satisfactorios.

—Temari…

—Hinata ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿Te hizo algo Sakura, verdad? ¿Por eso saliste corriendo? ¿Qué te hizo, eh? ¡Voy arreglar cuentas con ella ahora!

—Haces muchas preguntas Temari… —murmuró cabizbaja—. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso…

—Bueno —le sonrió levemente—. Tus ropas están muy sucias, ¿Te apetece si vamos a mi casa? Estoy sola, así que está todo bien.

—E-Enserio… ¿E-Enserio puedo ir a tu casa? —preguntó dudosamente.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó contenta—. Eres bienvenida cualquier día a mi casa, si quieres puedes irte a vivir para allá.

—Gracias… —musitó débilmente ganándose la mirada preocupada de Temari. Ahora, ¿Cómo diablos podía animar a Hinata? Verla así no era para nada grato. La preocupaba demasiado.

….

Temari estaba en el comedor, sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor. Estaba bastante preocupada por Hinata, quien ahora mismo se estaba duchando. Frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Por qué Sakura se empeñaba tanto en hacerle la vida imposible a su amiga? Era verdad, Hinata había sido mala con ella, pero esto llevaba a otros extremos. Lo que Sakura le hacía a Hinata no era nada más que bullying. Y eso no lo podía permitir, se supone que las amigas se protegían. Le encantaría arreglar cuentas con Sakura ahora mismo. Por qué de que había sido Sakura la culpable era cierto, Temari al ver que Hinata había salido corriendo se había dirigido hacia el salón de clases y había tomado las cosas de Hinata ignorando a Anko, su profesora de biología. Se había marchado de lugar, no sin antes mirar la expresión de burla de la Haruno. El problema era que Temari estaba "condicional" en el instituto, lo que significaba que sí peleaba de nuevo la expulsión sería definitiva. Por eso había omitido arreglar cuentas con la Haruno. Y pensar que ella iba a hablar con Tsunade sobre su situación y se había encontrado con la no grata sorpresa de que ella faltaba un día y a su amiga le hacían bullying en su instituto.

Dio un suspiró frustrado y pensó en como animar a Hinata, o al menos hacerla recapacitar que ella no estaba sola y que tenía a alguien que la comprendía. Porqué ella comprendía a Hinata. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por que había encontrado la forma de decirle a Hinata que ella le comprendía y que Hinata no estaba sola.

El problema es que Temari nunca le había dicho a nadie eso. Y Hinata sería la primera en saber su pasado, lo que en realidad había pasado, y lo que la atormentaba hasta el día de hoy.

— ¿Temari? —preguntó Hinata llegando al lugar.

Temari se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Le sonrió forzosamente.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó ganándose el asentimiento de la ojiperla—. Que bueno que mi ropa vieja te quede tan bien —comentó observando su ropa de algunos años atrás.

—Sí… —respondió desviando la mirada.

— ¡Ah! Recuerdo que hice algo de comida —Temari se levantó y fue a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Hinata aun con ese tono de voz apagado.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió llegando al lugar con un plato de pasta con salsa de tomates.

— ¿Un solo plato? —preguntó Hinata confundida.

—Yo ya comí —replicó la rubia dejando el plato en la mesa—. Siéntate.

—A-Ah sí… —Hinata se sentó en el asiento donde el plato estaba enfrente de ella.

—T-Te digo inmediatamente que no soy buena cocinera —comentó riéndose nerviosamente.

—Vamos a ver que tal te quedo… —dijo Hinata tomando el tenedor y comenzando a enrollar la pasta en el. Temari le miró expectante al ver la reacción ya sea positiva o negativa de parte de la Hyuga. Hinata metió aquel alimento enrollado en su boca y lo saboreó, no quiso decirle nada a Temari.

— ¿Y?

—Te quedó bien.

—Di la verdad.

—Te quedó mal.

— ¡Ahh! Y yo que me esforcé tanto —Temari hizo un puchero—. ¿Por qué sigues comiendo? ¡Está malo! ¡No comas! —exigió frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes, está pasable —Hinata le sonrió levemente.

—No… —Temari se levantó de su silla y se fue a la cocina—. ¿Quieres… fruta? —preguntó desde la cocina.

—Te dije que con la pasta estaba bien.

—Bien. Será fruta entonces —contestó dirigiéndose al comedor—. Ten, es una manzana —le ofreció ganándose el suspiro molesto de la Hyuga.

—Si que eres obstinada —bufó molesta recibiendo la manzana.

—Lo sé —sonrió orgullosamente—. Hinata… —murmuró cambiando su semblante.

— ¿Huh? —interrogó confundida.

—Quiero que hoy vayamos al medico, para chequear tu embarazo…

— ¡Eh! No, no iré allá me puede ver alguien y tengo miedo —respondió la ojiperla negándose a la idea.

—Iremos a una clínica privada, y la doctora es una amiga mía, no dirá nada.

—N-No… n-no quiero —murmuró bajando la mirada.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Sí no te cuidas puedes perder al bebe! —exclamó enojada golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

— ¿Y que? —respondió dolida—. No sé si sea buena idea tener a este bebe… esto me ha traído problemas… y estoy sola en esto.

— ¡Me habías dicho que tendrías al bebe!

— ¡Pero tengo miedo Temari! ¡Entiende eso! ¡Estoy dudando por que tengo miedo!

—…—Temari suspiró dolida y se calmó—. Hinata… hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué cosa?...

—Es sobre algo que tú no sabes, y nadie sabe. Serás la primera en saber esto… —suspiró desviando la mirada—. Hace dos años atrás… estuve con alguien que amaba —contó bajando la mirada ganándose la mirada desentendida de su amiga—. Ese chico… era Shikamaru.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

— ¿Nara-san? —preguntó asombrada—. ¿Estuviste con Nara-san?

Temari asintió.

—Pero él… era el novio de otra persona, de mi mejor amiga Karin.

— ¡Eh! ¿Entonces? T-Tú…

—En una fiesta…—ignoró a Hinata y siguió contando—. Yo me acosté con Shikamaru, él me había dicho que me amaba, y era verdad. Él me amaba pero no quería dañar a Karin —frunció el ceño recordando—. El problema es que yo también quise sabiendo que Karin era mi amiga, y la traicioné.

Hinata tragó saliva nerviosa descubriendo que la situación de Temari era casi igual a la suya. Ella también había traicionado a su mejor amiga.

—Tiempo después —prosiguió—. …Con Shikamaru coincidimos que lo mejor era decirle la verdad…—murmuró—. La reacción de Karin era obvia. Se enojó conmigo y con Shikamaru y tiempo después supe que se había mudado —contó elevando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos perlados de su amiga—. Yo de la rabia dejé de hablar con Shikamaru y corté todo lazo con él. Ocultándole que yo…

— ¿Q-Que tú… que tú que? —preguntó Hinata curiosa y asustada.

—Que yo estaba embarazada —agachó la mirada realmente dolida. Hinata se sorprendió y no dudo en preguntar.

— ¿Y… él bebe… d-d-donde está él bebe?

—…lo aborté.

La reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar. Abrió los ojos y boca sorprendida, sin embargo, frunció el ceño luego, casi queriéndole reclamar a la rubia: "¿Con que cara vienes a decirme que no aborte por que es malo?"

—Sé que debes estar pensando lo peor de mi en este momento —comentó cerrando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente—. Pero sí te digo esto es por algo. Y es por qué el cargo de conciencia lo llevo, aquí —se señaló el pecho, su corazón—. No sabes lo que sufrí después de que lo hice. Caí en una horrible depresión y solía desquitarme con todos y pelear por doquier. Shikamaru nunca supo el por qué había dejado de hablarle. Creo que debió suponer que yo era demasiado problemática —supuso tranquilamente—. Ahora iré al grano. ¿Por qué te digo esto? Eso es fácil. Y es por qué quiero que sepas que si piensas que perder a un hijo es lindo, estás equivocada. Hinata, estás realmente siendo descuidada contigo misma, y está bien, si querías hacerte daño antes, ya sea de cualquier forma, el daño te lo harías tú. Sin embargo, ahora tú cargas con otra vida. Piensa en eso. Piensa que una pequeña criatura está dentro de ti, no soy quién para decirte que no abortes, pero sí te puedo decir las consecuencias que eso trae. Es obvio, tú pensaste en abortarlo, pero no lo hiciste. Admiré eso de ti, pero… —suspiró mirándola fijamente—. Sí sigues siendo descuidada tú misma te causaras un aborto espontaneo.

Hinata agachó la mirada al escuchar la reflexión de su amiga y su confesión. Desvió la mirada pensando en sus palabras en el cargo de conciencia que llevaría no cuidarse.

—Ahora dime. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la consulta? Deberías de checar tu embarazo.

Hinata frunció sus labios confundida, ir a una consulta era realmente algo que le aterraba, pero algo que le asustaba mucho más era que le dijeran oficialmente que estaba embarazada. Que le dijeran: ¡Oh, felicidades! ¡Tienes aproximadamente tres semanas de embarazo! Eso no era lindo, eso era aterrador. Después de todo el test de embarazo… era solo un test. Que te lo diga un doctor era distinto, al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Está bien… —murmuró levemente—. Iré… contigo.

— ¡Sabía que razonarías! —exclamó sonriéndole.

….

— ¿Aquí es? —preguntó Hinata observando la pequeña clínica que incluso podía pasar desapercibida—. Nunca había visto una clínica tan pequeña, parece una casa. O bueno quizás no una casa, pero es pequeña.

—Pues sí, es bastante pequeño, pero verás que te ayudaran mucho —le sonrió dándole ánimos—. Entremos —le dijo tomándola del brazo.

—A-Ah e-espera —ordenó nerviosa no obteniendo los resultados que ella quería, atravesó la puerta observando el lugar. Parecía una clínica verdadera, lo era, era cierto, pero una en miniatura.

—Ven, vamos a la recepción —le indicó señalándole la recepción—. Vamos.

—A-Ah sí… está bien —murmuró nerviosa comenzando a caminar dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Temari se dirigió hacia la recepción, Hinata dio la escusa de que se sentía cansada así que decidió a ir sentar a las sillas de espera. Suspiró levemente con algo de miedo, saber que estaba embarazada realmente era algo que le asustaba, increíblemente aún tenia la esperanza de que no lo estuviera. Se sentó en la silla, sin embargo mantuvo su vista directa en el piso. Estaba algo nerviosa y más cuando sintió que Temari se sentaba a su lado.

—Te noto tensa. ¿Estas muy nerviosa Hinata? —preguntó Temari sonriéndole tranquilamente, casi apiadándose de ella.

—M-Mhm… a-algo —respondió con su tartamudez casi olvidada. Es que ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa? —. Pero quiero sacarme esta duda e intentar hacerme cargo de las cosas que hago. Lo que hice con Naruto-kun tuvo una consecuencia, y me haré cargo de este asunto.

….

Ya llevaban cerca de diez minutos esperando. Y las ansias de Hinata iban de mal en peor, ahora estaba con un ataque de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Diablos, quería que la llamaran pronto y eso era todo, sacarse la duda e irse de ese lugar. Se distrajo cuando Temari de un momento a otro se levantó de su asiento y le miró.

—Te llaman —dijo la rubia haciendo que la peliazul abriera los ojos sorprendida—. ¿No escuchaste que dijeron "Hinata Hyuga" en voz alta? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—E-Eh n-n-no es q-que estaba d-distraída —confesó levantándose de la silla—. V-V-Vamos.

—Sí, está bien, pero mujer, deja de tartamudear —replicó la ojiverde frunciendo los labios, hastiada.

—L-Lo siento e-es que estoy demasiado nerviosa…

—Bueno, lo mejor será no hablar tanto y dirigirnos hacia allá que nos espera la doctora —respondió señalándole el camino a Hinata quien la siguió a pasos lentos.

….

Temari llegó hasta la puerta donde estaba la doctora, tocó la puerta antes de entrar, debía escuchar que la doctora le dijera "pase" no podía llegar y entrar, eso no era respetuoso.

—Pase —escuchó la voz de la doctora desde adentro. Temari sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta haciéndole una seña a Hinata para que la siguiera, por que pareciera que la peliazul debido a su nerviosismo quería quedarse afuera. ¿Quién demonios podía entender a Hinata?

Cruzaron la puerta juntas observando la sala de un pulcro blanco, y observando también a la joven doctora que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Temari? —preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Hola Matsuri —saludó la Sabaku sonriéndole cálidamente—. Cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

—Los estudios me hicieron irme lejos —se rió levemente—. ¿Cómo está Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun y Karura-san? No te pregunto de tu padre por que él otro día viajé al extranjero y lo vi.

—Ahí están, como siempre —respondió de manera simple la rubia—. Ahora vine para acá a acompañar a mi amiga.

—Pensé que eras tú la que… bueno ya sabes. La supuesta embarazada.

—No, no soy yo —replicó Temari riéndose—. Es esta niña que está escondida atrás mio.

Hinata tragó saliva nerviosamente al ser nombrada. Ahí supo que debía presentarse.

—H-Hola, soy H-H-Hinata, e-encantada d-de conocerla —se presentó a tartamudeces haciéndole una reverencia.

—Vaya, vaya, no es necesario que seas tan formal, Hinata-chan —se rió y le sonrió—. Bien. ¿Te parece que empecemos? —preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

Hinata no pudo hablar debido al miedo y las ansias así que solo se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza.

—Bien, primero que nada, debes hacerte un examen. Temari había hablado conmigo antes, y como sabes no siempre los test caseros aciertan al cien por ciento. Es decir existe aun la posibilidad de que no estés embarazada —Matsuri observó los ojos perla de la chica, donde se mostraban una chispa de esperanza. Un hijo siempre era una bendición. Pero en este caso, Hinata era muy joven y era aun una estudiante, ella podía tenerlo. Pero era riesgoso, debido a que era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros —. Bien, el examen consiste en una muestra de sangre, te daré unos papeles y se los llevas a una enfermera encargada. La sala de extracción de sangre está un poco más allá —le tendió unos papeles a Hinata, ella los aceptó—. Aproximadamente el resultado puede tardar de veinte a treinta minutos. Sí quieres puedes salir a dar una vuelta y después volver.

—E-Entiendo, p-pero… ¿Dónde queda la sala de muestras de sangre?

—Dos sala más allá a la izquierda.

—Gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Hinata? —preguntó la ojiverde.

—No es necesario, volveré enseguida.

—Está bien te esperamos aquí.

Hinata salió de la sala con un gran nerviosismo que invadía su conciencia. Diablos, estaba demasiado asustada, tenía nervios de saber realmente si estaba embarazada y a todo eso sumarle el miedo enorme que le causaba sentir que una aguja iba a penetrar en su antebrazo. Soltó un suspiro y tomó todo el valor que podía reunir para poder afrontar la situación.

….

Ya habían pasado veintiocho minutos y los resultados ya estaban listos, solo que un sobre tapaba el contenido y la respuesta. Hinata se sentía victoriosa, no se había desmayado por el miedo de sentir una aguja clavándose en su antebrazo **(N/A: Ridículamente y por experiencia propia, me desmayé cuando me sacaron sangre, así que sé por experiencia propia, que una persona se puede desmayar si le extraen sangre, ya sea por el dolor o por el miedo D:) **Ahora se encontraba nerviosamente observando como Matsuri miraba fijamente el sobre esperando alguna señal que le dijera que abriera el sobre ya.

Y esa señal llegó.

— ¿Podrías de una buena vez abrir el maldito sobre? —preguntó Temari perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Hai, Hai —respondió Matsuri de manera nerviosa. Tomó el abrecartas que estaba al lado suyo y prosiguió a cortar el sobre. Sacó de manera torpe el papel y se puso a leerlo detenidamente. Tragó saliva y suspiró de manera derrotada—. ¿Quieres saber ya el resultado?

Hinata antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para emitir una palabra, Temari habló antes que ella.

— ¡Ya dilo de una buena vez Matsuri!

— ¡Ya! —exclamó la chica castaña—. Bien Hinata, debo decirte que tienes… tres semanas de embarazo.

Hinata agachó la mirada y frunció sus labios. La pizca de esperanza que le quedaba se había desvanecido en un segundo. Dio un gran suspiro y levantó la mirada.

—Hinata… —murmuró Temari preocupada.

—Estoy bien —habló la ojiperla mirando a ambas—. Sí ese es el resultado, pues… no puedo hacer nada más que hacerme responsable.

Temari lanzó un suspiro aliviada, temiendo que Hinata retomara la idea de abortar. Matsuri solo le regaló una sonrisa.

—Es una respuesta bastante madura Hinata-chan —le dijo la castaña a la ojiperla—. Te daré una lista con una dieta y alguna recomendaciones que debes empezar en cuenta con tú embarazo. Recuerda que los tres primeros meses son los más peligrosos y se tiene un mayor riesgo de perdida.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

….

Sasuke Uchiha se removió disgustado de su cama pensando en lo ocurrido hoy con Sakura. Apretó sus ojos incomodo, sintiendo una amarga sensación que lo dejaba intrigado y no sabía por qué.

—_Sakura _—_el azabache llamó la atención de la pelirosada quien se encontraba en su casillero guardando unos libros. No se hizo esperar su reacción de sorprendida y algo nerviosa. No quería necesariamente hablar con ella, eran ex novios y digamos que volver a hablar con ella no era muy gustoso para él. No le desagradaba ella, para nada. Pero era sumamente incomodo. Lamentablemente debía aprovechar de hablar con ella ya que no estaba Naruto. _

—_Sasuke-kun… _—_murmuró la chica tragando saliva nerviosamente. No había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke después de "eso"._

—_Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo. _

— _¿D-De q-que…? _—_preguntó tartamudeando sintiéndose con miedo. ¿Es que acaso Sasuke…?_

—_Es sobre… _—_le dijo pero las ultimas palabras no se escucharon para todo el mundo. Justo habían tocado el timbre y el azabache estaba hablando a un volumen bastante bajo. Para mala suerte de Sakura ella sí escuchó y tembló de miedo._

— _¡No tengo nada que hablar sobre eso Sasuke-kun! Y-Yo… _

— _¿Por qué te comportas así Sakura? _—_interrogó el Uchiha arqueando una ceja confundido_—_. ¿No has oído hablar del dicho "el que nada hace, nada teme"? _—_le preguntó observándola fijamente haciéndola desviar la mirada._

—_Han tocado el timbre para ir a clases… n-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Sasuke-kun _—_apartó a Sasuke y se dio la vuelta para caminar. El azabache en un movimiento rápido agarró el brazo de la chica._

—_Sakura… sí eres tú la culpable de todo esto, no te saldrá fácil. Me encargaré yo mismo de darte tu merecido _—_le amenazó frunciendo el ceño haciendo que la Haruno tragará saliva nerviosa._

—_No tengo nada que ver _—_le respondió convencida zafándose de su agarre_—_. Nos vemos _—_se despidió de él._

Sasuke negó la cabeza confundido. No podía confiar en Sakura, simplemente no le convencían sus palabras, sabía que Sakura tenía que ver en "eso".

Sí Sakura era la responsable, entonces las pagaría muy caro.

Él mismo era capaz de darle una lección.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo. ¿De que habló Sasuke con Sakura? ¡Bendito timbre! ¿Por qué se te ocurre sonar justo cuando Sasuke dijo algo tan importante xD? En este capitulo nuestro rubio preferido no hizo su apariencia. Tranquilas/os que ya saldrá en el próximo Recuerden que la protagonista es Hinata. Ahora a otra cosa importante ¿LEYERON EL MANGA? OMFG. NO HARÉ SPOILER, SOLO DIRÉ: DIOS MIO. KISHIMOTO QUIERE QUE ME DE UN INFARTO xD.**

**En fin, responderé sus reviews.**

* * *

**_Respondiendo reviews: _  
**

**hyuga20uzumaki: **¡Hola! Bueno sí, la vida de Hinata en este fic es un asco, por eso está catalogado con "drama" x), al menos tiene a una rubia fuerte como amiga. Sakura y las demás son malas, pero a mi no me caen mal, es solo que debía poner a alguien de mala y tuvo que ser Sakura. En este capitulo aparece Sasuke x). Cuídate mucho y yo también espero que Naruto recuerde eso xD. Gracias por el review.

**MariiDii:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, Hinata es un verdadero ejemplo ;-; sí, Naruto no tiene la culpa, y como Sakura es la villana pues ella tiene la culpa xD, gracias por tus palabras y disculpa si me demoré mucho :), cuídate y gracias por el review ^^

**1rosiestar1:** Hola, ¿Te sorprendí? Que bueno, no me esperaba sorprender a nadie x), me alegra que te guste mi fic, que estés bien y gracias por el review ^^.

**Shira-san: **¡Hola! Sí, Naruto por favor abre los ojos T-T Ajá, Sakura es mala en este fic, no es mi intención ponerla mala, pero bueno, tiene razones :( Ahora verás que persona salvó a Hinata x), lo sé, Hinata no merece lo que le pasa, soy muy mala con ella D: en fin, gracias por el review :)

**Son Of Time: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, aquí está la conti, cuídate y gracias por leer :D

**lilipili:** ¡Hola! a mi también me da penita Hinata :'(, créeme que yo también conozco gente así y me tocó vivir algo parecido a lo de Hinata... sin embargo yo no traté mal a mi "amiga" ni me acosté con su novio xDD. Yo también quiero mejorarle la vida a Hinata, y creo que en los próximos no sufrirá tanto :3. Muchas gracias por el review :D.

**Ares-sama:** Hola, gracias, sí es bastante triste :'( Gracias por el review :D

**poison girl 29:** ¡Hola! Yo también espero que Sakura e Ino tengan su merecido, pero como sabes... todo se devuelve en esta vida :(. Tenten, oh si Tenten, está toda calladita como expectante. Y Naruto está todo ciego sin saber lo que es en verdad su novia: una despechada... no odio a Sakura pero en este fic fue necesario ponerla de mala D: Gracias por tu comentario :D.

**noelialuna:** ¡Hola! Sí... pobre Hinata, ya verás que quizá su vida mejore. No quiero hacerla sufrir tanto y bueno... Naruto, no creo que sea tonto, es un ciego pero no tonto x). Sakura es mala... pero bueno. Gracias por tu review :)

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Bueno, Sakura realmente necesita recapacitar... pero aveces el dolor nos ciega y terminamos dañando más a una persona, eso es lo que le sucede a Sakura, está dolida. Y bueno... Naruto aún no aparece pero ya vendrá. Cuídate y gracias por tu review ^^

**Kamikaze:** Hola, bueno aquí veras el desenlace. Sí Hinata se suicida o no, pero sabes que lo obvio es que no xD. Lo sé, este fic es demasiado dramático xDD. He aquí la conti, que la disfrutes, gracias por el review.

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Hola! Siento haberte dejado así... pero el drama es necesario y la intriga también xD. Yo también tengo ganas de golpear a Sakura e Ino, no eres la única xD. Gracias por el review, cuídate mucho, sí... ¡Hinata dile a Naruto D:!

**Namikaze Rock: **¡Hola! Gracias, aquí está la continuación, muchas gracias por tu review ¡Nos vemos!

**Yanu-chan: **Hola, ¿Q-Que piensas tú? E-Es que me dijiste "ke...ke vas a hacer? nome digas ke es lo ke yo pienso... por favor noo!" Entonces yo no sé... lo que piensas tú x), espero no haber hecho eso xDD. Gracias por el review ^^

**jessmou: **¡Hola! Aquí esta la continuación, que la disfrutes, muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

**Guest: **Hola, me alegra que te guste este fic, me da mucha tristeza que hayas pasado por lo mismo...bueno, no lo mismo que Hinata pero algo parecido... yo también pasé lo mismo con una "amiga" excepto que no había ningún "novio" entrometido en la historia, ni tampoco un embarazo, pero digamos que también pase por "bullying". Créeme que yo tampoco quiero hacer sufrir tanto a Hinata... Tranquila, pronto se sabrá las intenciones de Sasuke, y bueno en este capitulo aparece. Suerte en tu vida y gracias por el review.

**Sakurafer2: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya encantado, aquí podrás leer lo que pasó con Hinata, cuídate y gracias por el review, siento haberme tardado.

**ivorosy:** ¡Hola! Bien, empezaré. Créeme que en todo este mes pensé en que tipo de respuesta podría darte. La verdad, sí, Sakura es bastante OoC, y bueno debía poner a alguien de villana, o sí no mi trama no podría tener el curso que yo había planeado en mi mente. Me alegra que me hayas dado una critica, y la tomaré con otros fics que haga. No me molestó en lo absoluto que me hayas dicho esto, no me lo dijiste de mala manera así que... bueno, eso sí, claro, como toda escritora, me da un poco de tristeza haber decepcionado a una lectora con mi trama, solo agradecerte por ser paciente conmigo y darme tus opiniones. Muchísimas gracias y nos vemos quizás, en algún otro fic :)

**Kimiko-9743: **¡Hola! Gracias, gracias por decirme que te encanta mi fic, eso me alegra mucho y también me alegra que me hayas dejado un review. Aquí está la continuación y nada más decirte que muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Kaira Raiton Kurama: **¡Hola! Bueno a ti ya te había respondido hace unas semanas atrás :). Bueno. ¿Que más decirte? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**YoruichiNamikaze: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras y siento si me demoré mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tu review ^^

**ali1895: **¡Hola! Sí... bueno Sakura es algo mala x). Bueno... sí yo estuviera en el lugar de Hinata yo también le diría al padre que se responsabilice de sus actos xD. En este capitulo se verá a Sasuke, muchas gracias por tu opinión, cuídate :)

**Guest: **Hola, aquí está la conti, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

**nestorkw: **¡Hola! Gracias por decir que mi trama es interesante, me alegra que te guste. Claro, Temari tiene la impresión de ser una persona fuerte y busca pleitos como dices tú x). Por cierto. ¿No sería mejor poner mi fic en alerta para que te llegue un mail cada vez que actualice? Creo que sería lo mejor :). En fin, gracias por el review.

**hitoki-chan:** ¡Hola! Sí, siempre me pasa. Estoy leyendo un fic demasiado interesada y puff se acaba y me deja intrigada hasta el próximo capitulo x). Gracias por el review, y bueno cuídate mucho :D.

* * *

**Bien, muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^. Gracias por todo ~**


	6. Obsesión

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo de éste fic :3. Gracias por todo su apoyo ~**

**En este capitulo se puede apreciar un flashback importante.**

* * *

**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**6. O**bsesión**.**

Sakura se encontraba observando el techo de su habitación, recostada en su cama sin mucho que hacer, suspiró desviando la mirada nerviosa recordando las palabras de Sasuke.

—_Sakura… sí eres tú la culpable de todo esto, no te saldrá fácil. Me encargaré yo mismo de darte tu merecido_

¿Él? ¿Darle su merecido? Eso era posible… y es por eso que tenía miedo comenzó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa, le disgustaba la idea de que Sasuke se pusiera en su contra, observó su mesita de noche la fotografía que salía ella y Sasuke, cuando eran novios, _extrañaba esos días._

— _¡Sasuke-kun! _—_exclamó felizmente yendo a su lado_—_. ¡Hoy cumplimos dos meses desde que estamos juntos, estoy demasiado feliz contigo! _—_expresó una pelirosada de largos cabellos y hermosos ojos verdes._

—_Sakura… _—_musitó Sasuke mirándole casi con compasión_—_. Hay algo que debo decirte… y… bueno, no sé como puedo decírtelo sin dañarte _—_el azabache suspiró cansadamente observando el rostro de preocupación de su novia._

— _¿Q-Que sucede Sasuke-kun? _—_preguntó de manera asustadiza y preocupada_—_. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? _—_exigió al no obtener una palabra de parte del Uchiha._

—…_no podemos seguir juntos._

_Sakura sintió como su corazón de rompió en miles de pedacitos pequeñitos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar._

— _¿Q-Que? _—_preguntó en un murmuro bajando la mirada_—_. ¿E-Es una broma cierto? _—_interrogó sonriendo tristemente sintiendo sus lágrimas empapar sus mejillas._

_Sasuke suspiró profundamente._

—_No, no es una broma, Sakura._

— _¡Por qué! No lo entiendo… _—_le gritó cerrando sus ojos con dolor_—_. ¿En que me equivoque? ¡Dímelo!_

—_No es culpa tuya, Sakura _—_respondió tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos._

—_Hay… ¿Hay otra chica de por medio? _—_preguntó sospechando claramente que quizás __**su **__Sasuke se había enamorado de otra, o ya tenía a otra._

—…_Quizás._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura caminaba sin mucho que hacer viendo algunas tiendas de ropa, su tristeza era tan grande que sentía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, y comenzaba a tener problemas en su casa y con sus amigas por estar tan malhumorada con el tema de Sasuke._

"— _¡A Sasuke kun le gustan las chicas con el pelo largo —exclamó Ino felizmente tocando su largo cabello—. ¡Quizás puedo tener una oportunidad con él!" _

_Sonrió tristemente cuando recordó eso, se había dejado crecer el pelo solo por Sasuke y ahora…_

— _¿Sakura? _—_la pelirosada escuchó como alguien la llamaba, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano mayor de Sasuke: Itachi Uchiha._

—_Itachi-san… _—_murmuró Sakura sonando algo deprimida, a lo que después sonrió_—_. Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado Itachi-san?_

—_Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?_

—_Bien… _—_intentó sonreír felizmente, pero simplemente ella no podía. Debido a su actitud deprimida Itachi la miró preocupado e incomodo._

—… _huh… _—_murmuró sin saber que decir, observó su cabello rosa, quizás podía sacar algún tema de conversación_—_. ¡Te cortaste el cabello! ¡Te ves muy bien así! _—_exclamó intentando sacar algún tema de conversación. _

_Sakura bajó la mirada completamente triste sintiendo sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, ya no intentando detenerlas. _

— _¿Qué sucede Sakura? _—_preguntó Itachi preocupado al saber que quizá había hecho llorar a Sakura con sus palabras_—_. N-No llores…_

—_M-Me deje el cabello crecer solo p-por Sasuke-kun, m-me tomó años dejarlo crecer… ¿y t-tú me dices q-que me veo bien así? _—_sollozó tapándose su rostro con sus manos._

—_Sakura… _

Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente intentando quitar esos fuertes pensamientos que la estaban inundando. Suspiró cuando de pronto recordó a Hinata. ¿Quizá estaba siendo muy cruel con ella? No, no y no, Hinata se lo merecía y más ahora que supo que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto. **Su **Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero la culpa la estaba carcomiendo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por que vamos… ¡Hinata fue su amiga! Y ella era así de mala con ella, Hinata siempre la escuchó cuando tenía algún problema y ahora… ella… la trataba así… no, no podía sentir culpa.

—…mejor dejo de pensar en esto…

….

Sasuke observaba de manera completamente aburrida como su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, jugaba a la consola un juego de peleas y combates que de vez en cuando jugaban juntos. Por qué al Uchiha no le gustaba mucho los videojuegos.

Pronto recordó el tema de Sakura y lo que habían hablado en el recreo, sentía que debía avisarle al Uzumaki a como de lugar, por qué estaba seguro que Sakura tenía que ver en eso.

—Naruto.

Nombró al chico ganándose una chasquido de lengua enfadado, Naruto estaba tan concentrado que cualquier interrupción podía causar que perdiera en su queridísimo videojuego, y Naruto no podía permitir eso, no cuando había llegado tan lejos y había pasado tantas etapas.

—No ahora teme, no puedo.

—Es algo importante, ¿no puedes ponerle pause al jueguito ese? —preguntó de mala manera acomodándose en la cama observando con cierta rabia la espalda de su amigo.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, pero aun así decidió seguir jugando, ya hablaría con Sasuke después de golpear a su contrincante algunas veces más. Pero antes que pudiera seguir con su próximo ataque, la televisión se puso en negro.

— ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño enfadado. Estaba dándole una buena paliza al tipo, estaba apunto de acabar con él y la televisión se apagaba. El Uzumaki no tuvo más remedio que apretar pause rápidamente.

Naruto recordó que estaba con Sasuke, y se dio vuelta fugazmente solamente para sentir como su rabia incrementaba al ver como Sasuke tenía el control remoto de la televisión en su mano y sin ninguna expresión de culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué te pasa teme?

—Te dije que era algo importante.

El Uchiha mantuvo su mirada fija hacia el Uzumaki haciéndole sentir claramente incomodo. Naruto suspiró desviando la mirada y agregó:

— ¿Bueno y? ¿Qué es lo tan importante que me tiene que decir el señor Uchiha? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Sasuke tragó saliva antes de continuar, el tema que iba a tocar era algo delicado. Pero que va… debía decírselo, no podía callar.

—Es sobre la fiesta que dio Ino.

Naruto arqueó una ceja confundido. ¿La fiesta? ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema sí la fiesta ya había pasado hace mucho?

— ¿La fiesta de Ino?

Sasuke agachó la mirada por un momento. Pestañó un par de veces pensando en las palabras que podía ocupar en esto. No era algo usual que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se comportara así, pero… realmente era algo que le estaba preocupando.

—Si, esa fiesta —afirmó suspirando levemente—. Quiero que me digas como fue la fiesta para ti.

Naruto parpadeó confundido e hizo una mueca de confusión en su rostro. Definitivamente no estaba entendiendo un carajo a lo que quería llegar Sasuke.

—Fue divertida, supongo —contestó posando sus manos detrás de su nuca—. ¿A que tanta curiosidad sobre el tema? Pasó hace ya unas semanas.

—Naruto hay algo que debo decirte y quizá no me creas.

—… ¿Eh?

Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez en su vida dudo si decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo o no. No estaba seguro del todo y tampoco quería estropearlo. ¿Entonces, que hacer?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Naruto esbozó una especie de gruñido frustrado y frunció el ceño a más no poder. ¿Qué se creía el Uchiha? Le apagaba la televisión, le interrumpía el juego, le decía que tenía que contarle algo importante y ahora… y ahora le dice que no le va a decir. ¿Era una broma, no?

—Teme, deja de joder y dime lo que me querías decir.

—…No sé si puedo decírtelo por qué no estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué importa? Sí tiene algo que ver conmigo obviamente quiero saber —expresó poniéndose completamente serio, algo que era poco usual. Pero la conducta del Uchiha había picado su curiosidad a más no poder.

—Es sobre Sakura también.

Naruto frunció los labios confundido. ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sasuke hablando de Sakura-chan? Eso era algo demasiado irracional.

—Con más razón debo saber, estás hablando de mi novia, de Sakura-chan.

—…No lo sé… no sé si decirte Naruto.

— ¡Deja de joder y dime ya! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia que tenía. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke era tan… dudoso?

—…olvídalo, averígualo por ti mismo.

….

Hinata estaba en la casa de Temari, sin nada que hacer. Ya había asimilado bastante neutral la noticia de su embarazo, era tan obvio. La peliazul estaba en completo silencio mirando el piso y sentada en la orilla de la cama de su amiga, Temari, al ver el silencio que emitía su amiga, se sentía bastante incomoda.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar observándola de reojo.

Hinata levantó la mirada algo sobresaltada ante la voz de su amiga, todo estaba en silencio, era normal que se asustara. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, Temari.

— ¿Por qué tan callada?

—…Huh… estaba pensando nada más.

— ¿Y… en que pensabas?

— ¿Es un interrogatorio?

—Mhm… nop, solo quiero saber que sucede.

—Jajaja, está bien —se rió levemente y sonrió—. Pensaba en como me las voy a arreglar más adelante.

Temari frunció los labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente al procesar lo difícil que iba a ser para su mejor amiga, dolía mucho, por qué Temari se sentía bastante inútil. No podía ayudarla, quizás sí, pero no sabía sí podía sentirse útil.

—Vamos, no pienses en eso aun, no te desanimes —expresó sin saber que decir, solo lo que se le había ocurrido en el momento. Por qué ¿Qué podía decir?

—No estoy desanimada, tranquila.

Hinata le sonrió sinceramente asintiendo con la cabeza, no, no estaba asustada _por ahora._

….

Ino estaba con Sakura observando la televisión concentradamente, lo que no sabía o sospechaba la rubia, era que Sakura estaba completamente en su mundo e ignorando el programa de citas que la televisión emitía. Pero Ino no le interesaba Sakura en ese momento, aquel show televisivo estaba demasiado bueno como para prestarle atención a su mejor amiga.

Pero para la Haruno era todo distinto, la culpa del daño que le estaba causando a Hinata le carcomía cada vez más, y todo eso sumarle la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke.

—Puerca… —murmuró Sakura en un tono demasiado bajo, que podía pasar desapercibido para cualquier persona, pero Ino la había escuchado, estaban al lado y era imposible no escucharla, al menos que Ino no se hubiera hecho la sorda.

Ino emitió un pequeño quejido frustrado ante la interrupción de su programa favorito, pero Sakura era su amiga y debía escucharla.

— ¿Qué pasa frentona?

—…me siento pésimo.

E Ino dejó de prestarle atención al programa ése. ¡Que se vaya al carajo! A Sakura le pasaba algo y era su deber preocuparse. Observó a la pelirosada completamente preocupada y preguntó inmediatamente:

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enferma?

—…mmm… no, no sé lo que me pasa —mintió rápidamente ignorando la razón de todo. No quería demostrarlo, pero debía expresarse con alguien.

— ¿No sabes lo que te pasa? ¿Sakura estás en tus días o que?

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su amiga rubia, hablar con Ino le animaba demasiado.

—…ya se me pasará.

—…eso espero, verte deprimida, me deprime a mi también.

Sakura asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos acostándose en la cama esperando que el sueño llegara, dormir era una buena opción para olvidar todo.

— ¿Vas a dormir?

—Intentaré —afirmó—. No hagas tanto ruido.

—Sí, sí —contestó fugazmente poniendo su atención completamente a la televisión.

Lo que Sakura más temía en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados, era que el sueño lamentablemente no estaba llegando. Ella no era una chica que tomaba siestas, por lo tanto era totalmente irracional que ahora pudiera dormir. Frunció el ceño tragando saliva nerviosamente cuando ciertos recuerdos comenzaron a inundarle.

_Sakura estaba con Ino en su habitación comiendo papitas fritas y escuchando música animadamente, cuando Sakura recordó lo que debía hablar con la puerca de su amiga._

—_Hey Ino _—_llamó la atención de la chica de los ojos celestes, que le miró expectante, para después agregar:_

— _¿Huh?_

—_Se acerca tu cumpleaños… _—_expresó esbozando emoción por cada poro de su piel, voz, etc. La cosa es que Sakura Haruno estaba emocionada_.

—… _ah lo recordaste, menos mal _—_replicó cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa ladina_—_. ¿Y?_

—_Estaba pensando en… huh… ¡Celebrarlo, dah!_

_Ino parpadeó un par de veces confundida, ¿Sakura quería celebrar su cumpleaños? Eso era raro, eran amigas, pero Sakura no era una chica muy de fiesta._

— _¿Es enserio frentona?_

—_Sip, hace tiempo quería experimentar la emoción y la diversión que se puede sentir en una fiesta. ¿Qué dices? ¡Di que sí! ¡Será entretenido! Tú das las mejores fiestas… aunque yo nunca asisto._

—_Claro, por qué no._

— _¿Enserio? ¡Kyaa que bien! _—_celebró animadamente moviendo sus brazos de manera eufórica._

_La rubia sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción de la Haruno, pronto recordó algo que le hizo desvanecer aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Había un problema, un gran problema._

—_Pero Sakura hay un problema._

— _¿Ehhh? ¿Qué? _—_Sakura hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño, ¡Vamos! Ya se había ilusionado demasiado e incluso había hecho una mini celebración, no podían quitarle las esperanzas de esa forma._

—_Si, frente. Hay un problema, la semana de mi cumpleaños mi papá va a estar en la casa ¿Acaso piensas que vamos hacer una fiesta con él presente? _

—_No… bueno _—_se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo el ceño_—_, ¡Ahh quiero fiesta!_

—_Me sorprende un montón que seas tú la que quiere la fiesta…_

_Sakura volteó su rostro ofendida y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Vamos, no quería ofenderte, frente _—_Ino soltó una risita nerviosa._

—_Huh… entonces… ¿entonces no hay fiesta?_

—_Mhm…Hagámosla mañana… ¿te parece?_

— _¡Está bien! ¡Quiero avisarle a Hina! ¡De seguro estará contenta, es su primera fiesta!_

—_Ajá. Sip, hay que avisarle._

…_._

_La fiesta había llegado, habían pasado a buscar a Hinata, quien estaba muy nerviosa e insegura de la fiesta, las chicas no entendían el por qué, era una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque claro, también estaba el alcohol por delante, pero la opción de Hinata de beber o no era completamente suya. Nadie la obligaba._

—_Vamos Hina, no estés nerviosa _—_comentó Sakura sonriéndole ampliamente haciendo que Hinata esbozara una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Gracias Sakura-san._

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza levemente, Hinata iba abrir la boca para emitir alguna palabra, pero antes de eso, una voz interrumpió el lugar. Una voz que hizo que el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeciera, una voz que hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura sudara nerviosamente._

— _¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás aquí! _—_exclamó el Uzumaki llegando al lugar con las manos en sus bolsillos, despreocupadamente._

_Hinata agachó la mirada nerviosamente, sintiendo como sus manos inconscientemente jugaban entre si, y sintiéndose completamente ignorada, él no la tomaba en cuenta, él siempre vería a Sakura antes de ella._

—_Oh, Naruto _—_dijo Sakura dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se rompiera en pedazos pequeñitos._

_Sakura notó el semblante sombrío de su amiga, no sospechando el por qué. Sin embargo, sacó una rápida conclusión, que quizás, la Hyuga se había sentido mal por qué el tarado de su novio ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de saludar como se debía. La había ignorado completamente._

—_Naruto _—_la voz demandante de Sakura sonaba en un tono claro de regaño, que hizo que Naruto le mirara nerviosamente_—_. ¿No has notado que Hinata está aquí? Podrías saludar siquiera._

_Hinata levantó la mirada sorprendida y perturbada, no quería causar una pelea entre esos dos, no quería arruinar una relación, sabía lo irritable que era su amiga, muchas veces se enojaba por pequeñeces, y ésta era una de esas. Sin embargo, Naruto le miró algo asombrado, y sonrió sinceramente._

—_Hola Hinata, no había captado que estabas aquí, lo siento _—_saludó emitiendo una risa tontita y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente._

_Hinata se sonrojó ante aquella acción de parte del Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo? Agradeció en ese momento, que las luces estuvieran bajas y que Sakura ni nadie pudiera ver el sonrojo que se posaba en sus mejillas._

_Negó levemente con la cabeza y tragó saliva nerviosamente, sin saber realmente como decir las cosas, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca:_

—_N-No i-importa…_

_Sakura sonrió levemente al escuchar la timidez emitida en sus palabras, y decidió que Hinata podía estar con ellos dos, a Sakura no le molestaría, además, Hinata estaba soltera y… no quería que pasara tiempo sola._

—_Hinata, ¿Quieres estar con nosotros? No quiero que estés sola._

_En este caso la respuesta de la Hyuga no se hizo esperar ni siquiera un segundo, fue algo tan instantáneo._

—_N-No Sakura-san, estaré bien._

— _¿Estas segura? —preguntó Naruto tranquilamente—. A mi no me molesta para nada._

_Hinata asintió solamente, no estaba preparada para hablar así que solo se atrevió a asentir ligeramente con su cabeza. Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí y Sakura decidió hablar._

—_Bueno… entonces yo y Naruto nos vamos más allá… si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme ¿si?_

—_Sí, Sakura-san…_

_La peliazul sonrió y desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando observó como Naruto tomaba de la mano de su amiga para llevársela más allá, no sin antes despedirse fugazmente y que se perdieran en la multitud._

…_._

_Sakura y Naruto estaban bailando alegremente, lo que pensaba Naruto era que Sakura lo estaba pasando realmente bien junto a él, lo cual era un pensamiento erróneo. No es que a Sakura le molestara estar junto el Uzumaki, claro que no. Es solo que una idea que llevaba hace mucho tiempo se iba a desarrollar esa noche. Sakura nunca supo que el amor realmente te podía matar por dentro. Por qué si Sakura lo hubiera sabido las cosas no hubieran sido así, nunca se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, nunca se hubiera fijado en él… nunca pensaría en él, y nunca…pensaría en él como su obsesión._

_Sasuke Uchiha era su obsesión._

_No lo podía olvidar._

_Quería estar una vez más con él…_

_Aunque fuera de esa forma…_

—_Naruto… ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó de repente, separándose un poco de él. El Uzumaki asintió y sonrió._

—_Sí, Sakura-chan, pero si quieres voy a buscar algo yo para los dos. _

—_No Naruto, voy y vuelvo quédate aquí._

_Después de decir aquellas palabras se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los tragos, cogió la botella y se dispuso a echarla en dos vasos. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita con una sustancia blanca que fácilmente se disolvería en un trago. Cuando lo echó en un vaso, sintió como su corazón de rompía. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría eso a su novio? Ella estaba enferma, y lo sabía, pero su amor por Sasuke __**cruzaba **__el límite de su cordura. Sintió como alguien la empujaba sin querer y hacía que la sustancia que tenía en la bolsita se derramara sutilmente en una jarra que contenía jugo para los que no bebían. Observó como la sustancia se deshacía y sintió lastima por la persona que bebiera el ultimo trago, por que lo que quedaba adentro alcanzaba para un solo vaso. Tomó los vasos, uno en cada mano, identificando rápidamente cual era el que tenía la sustancia. Observó de reojo como Hinata se dirigía hacia donde estaban los tragos, y deseó fuertemente que Hinata no bebiera eso, por qué los efectos serían realmente malos. Lo que Sakura no se imaginaba y no quería imaginarse era que Hinata __**si**__ bebió el contenido._

_Negó con la cabeza, debía apresurarse para llegar donde estaba Naruto. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él y cuando él la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, sintió como su corazón se destrozaba. Estaba siendo una mala persona. Ella era mala, muy mala. El amor la hizo así._

—_Ten, bébelo —sonrió falsamente ofreciéndole el vaso, ocultando su tristeza, la tristeza de hacerle daño a la persona que le tenía cariño, afecto. Por qué ella no lo amaba, ella amaba a Sasuke Uchiha._

—_Muchas gracias Sakura-chan —agradeció aceptando el vaso y bebiendo un sorbo. Hasta que después de ese sorbo vinieron más hasta acabarse todo el contenido, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se rompiera._

_Naruto observó el semblante extraño de su novia y decidió preguntar._

— _¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?_

— _¿Huh? Ah… jajaja no me pasa nada Naruto, no te preocupes._

—_Si tú lo dices… —dijo tranquilamente observando el asentimiento de parte de ella. Pronto, se comenzó a sentir extraño, sintió como su cuerpo se estaba relajando. La reacción de Naruto no pasó desapercibida para Sakura quién agregó:_

—_Diviértete… Naruto… —se paró en puntitas y besó la frente del aturdido chico, quien le miró confundido y asintió lentamente._

_Sakura lo dejó ahí, solo. No sabiendo que quizá Naruto la palabra "diviértete" la había malinterpretado completamente, por qué ella no sabía y en ningún momento se le pudo haber ocurrido que Naruto se acostaría con su mejor amiga._

_También Sakura se arrepintió de haber comprado esa droga llamada *__**escopolamina**__, pero ella estaba enamorada y haría lo que fuera por estar una vez más con Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Se dirigió hacia la cocina, en la casa de Ino. La cocina estaba vacía, los demás estaban bailando en otra parte, Sakura sacó otro vaso de la alacena, y sacó una botella con el trago más fuerte que había e hizo el mismo procedimiento que antes, ahora para su próxima victima: __**Sasuke Uchiha. **__Deseaba fervientemente que el Uchiha aceptara su trago, por que ella llegaría con la mejor de las caras para que él aceptara. Y sabía, muy dentro de su ser, que el Uchiha le tenía lastima y probablemente iba a aceptar el trago. Cuando ya estaba lista, salió en busca de su presa y por su gran suerte la encontró, hablando con Karin, no muy animado. Bingo, podía salvarlo de ella. Por qué a Sasuke no le gustaba que Karin fuera tan… cargante con él._

—_Sasuke-kun —llamó la atención del chico quién ladeó la cabeza para observarla. Karin al ver que había llegado su archienemiga número uno, dijo unos cuantos improperios y se retiró del lugar haciendo que Sasuke suspirara aliviado._

—_Gracias Sakura —agradeció sonriendo de lado._

—_No hay de qué, sé que querías deshacerte de ella —se rió ligeramente observando el rostro expectante del azabache, él quería saber la razón del por qué ella estaba ahí, hablándole como si nada sabiendo que habían terminado de una mala manera—. Te debes estar preguntando por qué estoy aquí…_

—_La verdad es que sí._

—_Bueno… solo quería… que… fuéramos amigos y… eso, ¿aceptarías beber conmigo como buenos amigos? Sé que no… terminamos de una buena forma… yo fui exagerada…_

_El Uchiha la observó por un momento, sonreía nerviosamente y sentía como le temblaban las manos. Por un momento sintió lastima por ella. Y ahí fue cuando cometió un error. Aceptó._

—_Está bien… —suspiró pesadamente y aceptó el vaso que contenía el trago con aquella sustancia. El Uchiha era inteligente, pero ni en sus más remotos sueños se hubiera imaginado eso. Que Sakura fuera así._

_Bebió el contenido y después de un rato se comenzó a sentir bastante mal. _

_Sakura se lo llevó a una habitación apartada de los demás y lo hizo suyo. Y cometió un __**error imperdonable. **__Prácticamente había violado a Sasuke, aunque claro, él lo disfrutó de alguna que otra manera. Sakura siempre se arrepentiría de esto, le había hecho tanto daño a Sasuke, lo había hecho en contra de su voluntad. ¿Qué era lo que sentía ella por Sasuke? ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Cariño? No, no sentía eso. Ella sentía una __**obsesión.**_

_No supo que pasó después con Sasuke, lo dejó ahí, y ella simplemente huyó del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y de Naruto tampoco supo. Simplemente se fue para su casa con el corazón roto. Se sentía tan maldita._

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó Ino preocupada zamarreándola para llamar su atención—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura abrió los ojos recordando todo lo que había hecho. Y las lágrimas no dudaron en llegar y ser libres.

—Hice algo horrible… —susurró llorando fuertemente apretando las sabanas con rabia.

Sakura Haruno se sentía culpable.

* * *

***Escopolamina: "****La escopolamina, también conocida como burundanga, es una droga con una capacidad casi inmediata de hacer perder el conocimiento a una persona durante varias horas, tiempo suficiente para sufrir cualquier tipo de agresión."**

* * *

******Bien, capitulo terminado, me costó y me demoré un poco en actualizarlo. Bueno, la tal "escopolomina" es una droga bastante peligrosa... disculpen si algún hecho un calza en la trama del fic sobre esta droga, pero pensé y pensé en como habían llegado Naruto y Hinata a la cama y la esta droga fue la razón más coherente que se me pudo ocurrir. Por eso, disculpen si suena estúpido xD.**

******Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los contestaré enseguida.**

* * *

******Namikaze Rock:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review, cuídate :)

**poison girl 29: **¡Hola! Bueno, ya se viene el NaruHina ¡Calma! x) Y en este capitulo se sabrá como pasó o que tuvo que ver para que Naruto y Hinata acabaran juntos. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Sí, este fic es muy dramático u_u, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review :3

**Shira-san:** ¡Hola! Sí, lo que pasa es que para mi (aparte que Temari me agrada) Temari es una mujer fuerte, por eso la puse como amiga de Hinata, quien este fic es un poco débil (débil, débil no. Por qué la pobre tiene que pasar un embarazo ella sola, así que no es débil w;) Claro, Naruto es muy despistado, pero ya se vendrá el NaruHina. Cuídate y gracias ^^

**Hinami Uzumaki:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa por la demora ._.

**Noelialuna:** ¡Hola! Haha, gracias ^^, es que Sasuke siento que es bueno... muy por dentro pero sigue siendo bueno, por eso lo quise poner de bueno en éste fic xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, que estés bien ^^.

**lilipili:** ¡Hola! Las intenciones de Sasuke son claras, él no es malo, ¿o si? ¿Quizás es bueno solo por el momento? ¡Te dejo con la duda! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que estés muuuy bien :3

**ArKnGL:** ¡Hola! no te preocupes, que sí hay mas fanfic, aunque me cueste terminarlo, este fic sí tendrá un final y no quedara inconcluso :3. Bien, aquí está el capi, cuídate mucho y muchísimas gracias ^^

**I'm fallin:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho :)

**Sakima:** ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Un gusto conocerte :3. Hahaha, ten por claro que Kishimoto me gana con creces al dejar con intriga. Es que agh, Kishi x-x, me mata cada semana con el manga u_u. Me sorprende tú... deducción. Lee este capitulo y te enteraras xDD. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**hinata uzumaki:** ¡Hola! En unos pocos capítulos más tendremos el NaruHina :3. Éste fic es más dramático que romántico pero que habrá romance sí habrá :3. Muchas gracias por tu review ~

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra haber causado esa reacción en ti (?) xDD. Gracias por tu review :D.

* * *

**Gracias por todo ~ nos vemos :3**


End file.
